Hidden Fox
by Kit Ninja
Summary: Usagi has a secret. One that she is not willing to tell. A secret brother, an demon enemy, a 2nd silver crystal.......... WHAT THE HECK. Follow Usagi as she finds her true destiny in the hands of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first story on this sight. My friends have been pushing me to post this story so here it is. Hope you like it. I own nothing except THE SWORDS ARE MINE. Thank you and enjoy. Don't forget to review.**

**Chapter--1**

_And everything came tumbeling down_

She smiled as she pondered what she was going to do while she waited for her friends to arrive at their appointed meeting spot. They said that they needed to talk to her about something of importance. Cherry blossom petals kissed her hair as they floated from the trees which hung above her head. Mamoru. The smile dropped from her face as she thought about him. In the beginning she just had a little crush on him in which she hoped that would turn into true love as she spent more time with him. But, it was never meant to be as she could feel herself growing farther and father apart from him as he became very possessive of her. She knew that she had to end it before it became too late.

She hummed to herself as she gazed at the crystal cleat pond. Swans glided through the water lilies as a few boats drifted over the water. She was startled out of her daze as two slim hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" a voice giggled.

"Tenshi how are you?" Usagi giggled.

Tenshi took a seat besides usagi. "I'm doing better. They still do not know how to cure my cancer yet, however. I don't care though because you are taking care of things for me. I only wish that we could spend more time like this though." Tenshi smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that tenshi-hime. But as I said before, I rather be the one there fighting instead of you. I will not allow you to get hurt. Besides, it is my responsibility to take care of you now." She gave tenshi a hug.

"Thank you serenity-hime. Even though it is me who should be protecting you. What good am I as a sailor soldier of the north star if I can not even protect you hime?" Tenshi whispered.

"You are helping me by talking to me when I need somebody to talk to. You protect me enough over the silver millennium. It is time that I returned that favor. Besides. I rather spend time with you in peace instead of constantly worrying about you while we are in battle. I care for you too much to see you get hurt." Usagi whispered to her.

"Did you hear that?" One voice whispered.

"Yes, this confirms our theory. We should take care of this imposture and the rightful princess on her throne." Another whispered.

"The traitor shall die and the true Crystal Tokyo will be brought to life." A third sneered.

"Ready girls?" A voice broke in.

"Ready."

Five figures jumped from the shadows that the trees had hidden them. "Time to die traitor." A voice sneered.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Tenshi yelled as she moved in front of usagi to protect her.

"Princess. At long last we have finally found you. Your replacement has been trying to take over the throne that rightly belongs to you." The shadow stepped out into the light, followed shortly by the others.

"What is the meaning of this? She is not the princess I am. She is….." Usagi tried to reason.

"No, you are not the princess. A long time ago the princess had a friend that lived in the palace with her. They looked so much alike that they could have been twins. They often switched places with each other. They enjoyed trying to trick other people into believing that one was the other and vise versa through games that they created. We finally received all of our memories back from the silver millennium and you look and act exactly like the sailor soldier of the north star." Mercury yelled.

"You were going to kill our real princess and take her place on the throne." Mars snarled.

"We would never have known since you found us first and we worked with you for so long." Jupiter growled.

"We will not listen to your lies any longer. Time to die traitor." Venus yelled as she threw her whip at usagi.

Usagi was able to do a one handed back flip as she held tenshi protectively to her with her other arm. She landed twenty feet away from her former friends. She set tenshi down. "Go take cover while I deal with them." Tenshi nodded her head before running over to a large sakura tree where she watched from a high branch.

"You guys are making a big mistake." Usagi yelled at them.

"You are the mistake." Luna yelled after she had landed behind the inner senshi.

"You believe them as well?" Usagi asked as a few tears escaped from her eyes.

"I can not believe that I was living with a fake the whole time. I really did love you usagi, but your crime must end now. I will follow a fake no more." She turned away with tears in her own eyes and ran from the park.

"Luna, wait." Usagi tried to run after her but she was stopped from going after her as venus whip wrapped itself tightly around her left forearm.

"You are going no where traitor." Venus snarled.

Usagi looked shocked but understood that she was not going to get threw to them. Her face hardened into a cool mask which showed no emotion. The adrenalin pumped into her veins as her survival instincts kicked in to help and preserve her life. The feeling felt very familiar but she could not remember exactly where from. Suddenly it felt as if someone was controlling her body. She could somehow see everything that went on around her. ("Relax. I am you who have been trapped in a destiny that we are not supposed to have. If we die by their hand, we will finally return to the destiny that we were born to accomplish. Back in the silver millennium, the queen's crystal has trapped our soul into her daughter's body and former destiny. Her soul was completely shattered that day so the silver crystal merged our soul with her memory and created a replacement that is what we are today. By doing this, the silver crystal had to merge with our natural soul crystal, thus becoming one half of our very life source. Now watch and try to remember.")

Reaching into her right bun, she pulled out a single seed. With one quick flick of her wrist caused the seed to suddenly grow into a rose. With another snap of her wrist turned the rose into a thirty foot whip. The rose's thorns sharpened dangerously as the wrapped around the whole whip. Rose petals fell from the sky giving the surrounding area with the sent of the rose that usagi once held. Her monotone voice informed them.

A soft gasp of adored reconnection was heard from tenshi as she watched from her branch. Usagi only tilted her head in tenshi's direction. "Gin. I'm glad that you are alive." Tenshi laughed.

All of the senshi had a confused look on their faces. Flexing her arm which was wrapped by venus whip and gave it a quick tug, usagi snapped venus whip cleanly in half with her own whip causing venus to fall unprepared onto her ass.

"Who are you?" Mars yelled.

"My name is usagi or have you forgotten that already?" Usagi mocked.

"You are not usagi. Your eyes are tinted with yellow. Only demons have amber eyes. Have you been a demon from the beginning?" Mars glared at her.

The inner senshi waited anxiously for her to answer but then began to become aggravated because with her nonresponse. Finally, which seemed like forever, she answered. "You're true princess; the one who you have been waiting to be reborn will never walk any plain of existence ever again. Serenity's soul has been completely ripped apart and her star seed shattered when she stabbed herself with that lunar sword so long ago. The queen's crystal captured my soul and forcefully infused her memories into me, causing me to become her replacement. But in order to do this, the crystal had to merge itself with my own star seed to keep my body hidden inside of the princess's body. As you see. The crystal is now and forever a part of me."

Venus growled. "Show us your real form monster."

I couldn't help but smirk. "The only way for me to regain my true body, I must fight my former friends. But to regain my true destiny back………..well, that's a secret." I sneered as I snapped my whip at the inner senshi.

I was caught off guard once again as my whip wrapped around Pluto's staff instead of my intended target, mercury's computer. "Is that true demon? Are you just a copy that was sent to take place of our princess?" Pluto snapped.

The three other outer senshi landed behind Pluto. Usagi didn't show it but she was sobbing inside but she knew that today, she would regain her true destiny. Today she would become free. Tenshi understood this. "I will miss you gin. But if we are reborn, I will find you my friend. And that time, it will be my job to protect you." She whispered only loud enough so that usagi could hear.

Without warning all of the senshi attacked usagi together. They put up a good fight but usagi was still able to break mercury's computer, shatter Neptune's mirror, leave a long scratch on Uranus sword, scare mercury's hand, and cracked the jewel on Pluto's staff.

After a twelve hour battle, usagi allowed herself to be caught. Mercury froze her feet to the ground which allowed venus to pin usagi arms to her side with her whip. I held still as Uranus ran her sword threw my stomach. As Uranus pulled her sword from usagi's stomach, everyone could hear a sound as if there was glass breaking. Where usagi once stood now stood a beautiful fox demon. She stood at five foot seven with silver hair tipped with electric blue. Her amber eyes gleamed with hidden knowledge and amusement as she smirked at Uranus. A sliver tipped tail swayed softly behind her gently brushing against the bottom of her hair. A silver tipped purple rose laid behind her right fox ear as a white gold lily necklace hung from her neck. She was breath taking.

"Oni." Mars snarled as she used her power to finish off the demon.

The half dead girl did not feel a thing as she was finished off by being burned to death.

Tenshi couldn't help but cry as she watched her best friend burn to death. Her eyes never wavered as she watched her friends last moments. She knew that she would die soon as well but she neglected to tell usagi this. When her friend was complete ash she took out her transformation broach and transformed. Cloaked in shadow she jumped from the tree that she sat in. "Who the hell are you?" Jupiter yelled.

Tenshi scanned the exhausted senshi as she took out her staff. The long ice blue staff had key engravings at the end like Pluto's. At the top held a multi pointed star enclosed in a near enclosed crescent moon. Three rings floated underneath the crescent moon.

Lifting her staff, tenshi activated her power. Gathering usagi ashes and containing them with in a small crystal, she knocked on thin air three times. A dark blue/black door with foreign engravings appeared. With a soft push the door opened. Tenshi quickly threw in the jewel before slamming the door shut forever to this dimension with a bang. "Now she is forever beyond your reach. She is where she really belongs." Pluto gave a surprised gasp.

The senshi stared at the person as she teleported out of their view. "I should get back to my post and see if I can't find our real princess." Pluto said as she opened a portal.

As soon as Pluto arrived at the time gates she made a mad dash towards the time gates. She stopped at a beach ball sized crystal which would show her the past or the future. Placing her staff next to the crystal, with a mental command she witnessed the events that took place that one thousand years ago. Parts of this even used to be blocked to her but now, it seemed to open up to here.

She watched closely on to where the princess stabbed herself with the luna sword, yet she found nothing out of the ordinary. To make sure she didn't miss anything she played threw the event again. Something caught her eye. Right before the princess fell after stabbing herself, something flashed before her eyes, but only for a second. No matter how many times she played threw this event, she couldn't find anything more.

Taking a few minutes to think things threw, she came to a decision. Praying for forgiveness, Pluto called fourth a small amount of Saturn's powers to see souls that had been recently passed on that stood around the battle. She played the event once more.

She watched as serenity stabbed herself with the sword. Once again she heard the distinct sound of glass breaking. She watched as serenity's star seed shattered into a thousand pieces and her soul torn completely apart. She watched the queen make her wish as she watched her daughter stab herself. Then she saw something she had seen before but never wished on anybody. She watched as a phantom shadow of the silver crystal drag a screaming soul towards the princess body as it fell to the ground. The phantom crystal slammed into the princess body, forcing the soul to merge with the body as well as the crystal merging with the girl's soul. The body flashed to the one of the fox demon before forcing the soul to take the shape of the dead princess. The soul screamed in outrage as it died again then was sent to be reborn with the rest of the lunar population.

Pluto covered her mouth in horror. She could not believe that she had just helped kill an innocent that she, in some small part, help to create. She asked the crystal to allow her to look into the future. There she saw hundreds of demons attacking the city. Most of the weaker ones were destroyed by the senshi but they were soon over whelmed. The senshi bodies were destroyed and their star seeds were collected. A man in shadow laughed. "Now that fox bitch will be mine and the world will bow to my feet. Oh how I have waited for this day. The ultimate power will soon be mine." The figure laughed once more.

Panicking now Pluto tried to look for usagi but the crystal became silent with white fog swirling around inside. "Please allow me to help her. I'm sorry that I listened to that traitorous prince but please allow me to save her. To at least protect her, please send me to her. I will not even be involved in her life unless she really needs me please." She cried.

The crystal only flashed once and became silent once more. "I understand. Maybe in time, I will become worthy enough." Pluto sighed sadly.

Pluto tried to open another portal to tell the outer senshi what she had found out. A few minutes later a scream of frustrated pain vibrated threw time.

Tenshi stumbled into her apartment still transformed. She knew that her time had finally come. In order for her to follow her friend into her rightful dimension, she had to die with her power still intact so the link was still open for her soul to use as a beacon. Clinging to the wall for support, she made her way slowly to her room. Lying down on her bed she folded her hand upon her stomach and closed her eyes. On her last breath she didn't see a small portal open beside her and snatch one of her dimensional keys from her belt before she passed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for everyone who has read my story. I hope you enjoyed it so far. As before I own nothing. Enjoy.**

**Chapter--2**

_Secret's part 1_

"Take that you freak. Let's see you heal this." A boy yelled as he viciously kicked a little red headed girl.

"Hey you. Get off my sister." A red headed boy punched the other boy off his sister.

The boy pushed himself up and ran from him. "You can not be there to protect her forever suichi. One day someone will get her." The boy yelled back.

Suichi only growled at this. "I'm sorry." A small voice behind him whispered.

Sighing softly suichi turned around. "Gingitsune. Why do you listen to these brats? Your gift is your own and will help many people in the years to come. This gift is what makes you special, never are you a freak. Whoever says otherwise will have to answer to me. Suichi struck a silly pose.

Gingitsune couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous pose. "You all ways know how to make me laugh suichi. What would I do without you?" Suichi helped her up.

"That's what brothers are for. Now use some of my energy to heal yourself." Suichi took gingitsune's other hand.

Closing her eyes, a silver aurora surrounded her body as she healed herself. A few triennials of light green energy overlapped the silver as her brother helped healed her. After she was healed, suichi let go of one of her hands but hung on to the other one firmly before leading them back home.

They didn't, however, see the portal open behind them. Suichi gave a startled cry as his sister was snatched from his hands. "I've finally found you. Now we must go back to where we belong and this time I will be the mother and you will become my daughter."

The woman was caught off with her babbling when she felt something cut her on the side of her face. She turned around to see a small, red headed boy holding a cherry tree limb in his right hand and one of the leaves were missing from the branch. "Put my sister down now." The boy demanded.

The woman looked from the little boy to the girl she was holding in her arms. "I didn't know that you had a brother." She looked bewildered.

Gingitsune studied the woman. She had pink hair in a weird cone style pigtails. She had red eyes and was about five foot five inches tall. She had to be at least twenty three years old. "Put me down." She demanded.

The woman studied me for a few minutes before replying. "I'm sorry but I just can't do that. You need to go back to where you rightfully belong and build crystal Tokyo. It was what you were born for…"

"She has to do nothing and was not born to create that fake peace. You will not be taking my sister any where because this is where she rightfully belongs. Now I repeat. Put. My. Sister. Down. Now." The leaves on the branch took on a razor sharp edge.

"You remember?" The woman asked me.

I gave her a blank look as suichi yelled. "No, she dose not remember. I should kill you now with what you had done to her. As long as I am here, I will not allow her to remember or for you to take her back for a false prophecy." He took a threatening step forward.

The woman too a step back in fright. Knowing something was extremely wrong; gingitsune struggled out of the woman's arms. She barely dodged the woman's arms as she ran behind her brother. "Leave and never return." Suichi yelled.

The woman took a step forward as if daring him to do something. Growling in his throat, he chucked the branch at the woman. The branch wrapped around the woman and threw her into the portal. With the woman gone the portal collapsed on it self.

Turning around to his sister, suichi held up an violet blue flower. "It's best if you do not remember." The next thing that she knew was absolute darkness.

_**( 8 years later)**_

Gingitsune stared at her mother as she lay in the hospital bed. She was dieing and there was nothing that she could do about it. She was at her wits end as her brother was no where to be found. But, somehow, she knew exactly where he was. She had over heard the conversation her brother had with another boy. She instinctively stayed down wind and out of sight as she listened to them. This all seemed very familiar but she couldn't place where from.

A nurse walked into the room to check on her mother's vital signals. The nurse had long green hair in a high bun with the rest hanging down to the back of her knees. The woman seemed very familiar and she sent cold shivers down my back. This woman scared the crap out of me and I didn't know why. I never met her before. The woman turned around and smiled at me. "When you mother wakes up, try and get her to eat something." With that she left them alone.

A few tears escaped her eyes. Why was she so scared? Her mother was dieing, that she could understand losing her mother. But, she was also scared for her brother and something that woman's aurora admitted scared the crap out of her. For now, all she could do was pray that her brother was alright and that that woman would stay away from her. She continued to silently cry into her pillow.

**(Two days later)**

My brother seemed to be broading about something. It looked like he was preparing himself to die. It scared me. Mama woke up and suichi was able to coax her into eating some of the apple that he pealed. Recently my dreams have been plagued with six women and one man in a tux. I tried to stay awake to watch my brother, but, unfortunately my eyes feel closed from exhaustion for not sleeping for the last two weeks.

I woke up in nothing but darkness. I could see only a few feet in front of me with the light spot that surrounded me. As I stood up something grabbed me from behind, pinning my arms to my sides. I was pressed into a male's strong chest. I gasped as I saw some of my hair float in front of my face. My hair was blond. For some reason this scared the shit out of me. The male bent down until his lips were beside my ear. "You can not escape from us." He purred darkly. "Why do you even try?"

Six shadows took shape in a tight half circle in front of us. A woman with short blue hair and a dark blue sailor uniform held up a scared hand. "You will not get away with this slave." She sneered.

A blond haired woman in a yellow sailor uniform thumped a black whip made of hearts against her right hip. "I won't miss this time witch." She snapped the whip at my legs, leaving a thin trail of blood to run down my legs.

A woman with brown hair in a high pony tail and a green sailor uniform growled under her breath. "Traitors never get away." She punched me hard in the stomach.

The man behind me tightened his grip as I sagged from the blow. I coughed as I tried to catch my breath from the blow. I knew that I would have a huge bruise that would cover my stomach, causing it to be very tender for the next few days. I could make out a woman in red walking towards us with my blurred vision.

She had long black hair and a furious expression on her face as she grabbed me by my hair. "You will give us the power that we want bitch. And their won't be a thing that you can do about it." She took out a slip of paper with weird writing on it from one under one of her gloves and slapped in around my left wrist. It hurt like hell, but I would not give them the pleasure of hearing me scream in pain. The paper left a small red circlet with a strange arrow symbol as if it was tattooed there.

I glared at them defiantly as they continued their taunts and threats, but they dare not attack me again afraid that they would leave a lasting mark in which someone would notice. "I think that we have done enough here ladies. We are all getting worn out, so let us rest for now and we will meet young serenity here shortly now that we have marked her." The male behind me said.

A woman with weird pink hair in a cone shaped ponytail brushed some of my hair in her hand. "When we get you to your rightful home, you will become my daughter and we will have such a good time becoming a family. But we will have to erase your memory from this fake reality that you have been living in. I will love you as you have loved me my former mother." She kissed my cheek.

A woman with teal hair went next. "As long as you are with us, I will protect you with my life hime. Just do as you are told as nothing will harm you. That I promise to you." She held up a shattered hand mirror.

The man shoved me forward as the woman called out her attack. I tried to evade the tidal wave by jumping over it, but the water changed direction and hit me dead on. The water surrounded me and kept me in the middle of the water sphere that it created. I tried to yell but the water was frozen into a giant crystal. I was frozen screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here is another chapty. I own nothing. Review, any flames will just warm my hot pockets for no matter what you say the story shall go on hehe. You have been warned. Well Enjoy ;P.**

**Chapter--3**

_It's only a dream right?_

I woke up with a gasp. Sweat dripped off my forehead and into her eyes. She was jutted out of her near wakefulness so she could clearly make the voices out. "We're losing her."

"Bring me the emp." A doctor yelled.

Doctors tried to work on my mother to giver her more time. The door burst open as my brother and another young male ran threw the door. He stared at our mother for a few minutes. "How much longer dose she have, doctor?"

"Until tonight. That's the best that we can do for her." A near by doctor quietly replied.

Suichi simply nodded at the doctor as he walked back out the door with the strange boy. Concern filled me as I silently followed my brother from the room. I followed my brother to the roof. As I carefully closed the roof door behind me, I heard a faint chime of a clock somewhere below us chime twelve times. The full moon shone brightly above us. Suichi set something small and round on the ground. "It is time." He breathed.

He kneeled in front of the object as it reflected the moon's light. A light shot from the object as a voice boomed from it. "Is this what you most desire?" The voice asked.

Suichi had his head bowed where his bangs shadowed his eyes. "It is."

"Then let us begin." Something like lightning shot from the mirror and attacked my brother.

She saw him twist his face as if he was in pain. Suddenly, the other black haired youth thrust his hand across from my brothers and the lightning attached to him as well. "Hey mirror guy, listen." He yelled. "This guy has a family to live for. Please take my life in exchange for his."

Panic took over my face as I heard this. Making a last second decision, I sprinted towards the two boys. The black haired boy caught a glimpse of me as I thrust my own hand below their own and they passed out with energy loss. "Your sacrifice has been excepted young one. But do not despair as I have not completely disabled you. To make sure of your safety as well as theirs, all you need is the crystal called the silver core. It is close and will protect you. I commend you on your journey young one. Good luck. For it will be a long one." The light died down.

I scanned the boys to make sure that they were all right before running back to my mother's room to make sure she was truly cured. "I love you brother, and, thank you for all that you have done for me." I whispered before I left.

**(Next Day)**

I waited outside for my brother to return home from helping his friend. I somehow knew where he was and I was worried that he would come back wounded. Finally, around midnight, I saw my brother stumble towards home. He was slightly bent over while holding onto his stomach. I could smell the blood a couple blocks back. "Suichi. What am I going to do with you?" I asked him.

Suichi froze as he heard my voice. He stared at me as I shook my head annoyed at him. "Helping a friend is good and all but try not to lose your life in the process please." I smiled sadly at him. "I still need my big brother."

My brother could only continue to stare at me as I walked over to him. He didn't say a word as I swung one of his arms over my soldier and helped him to the front porch step. "Take off your shirt please." I asked him.

He silently did as I requested, wondering what I would do. He gave a soft gasp as I kissed his stomach wound. He watched as he felt the poison being sucked from his wound as the wound was slowly healing. As soon as the wound was completely healed, I jumped up to my feet as I began to cough harshly. "Are you all right Gin?" Suichi asked as her rubbed my back.

With a final wet cough I spat out nine seeds into my hand. I cleaned the seeds with suichi's ruined shirt before giving them to him. "Here, you should know what to do with these suichi. Come, let's go to bed." I walked into the house.

Suichi looked at the seeds that I gave him. They were emerald green with black and purple swirls. "Acid demon bombers. Is she starting to remember?" He followed me dazed into the house.

**(3 Days Later)**

"Can't let them get me. Can't let them get me. Suichi. Where are you big brother? I need you." I chanted in my head as I ran. I caught a flash of green before I slammed into someone. "Crap."

Jumping back up I bowed repeatedly to him while stuttering an apology while out of breath. "Hey." The boy yelled at me but I ignored him as I ran.

I was able to run half way down the block before I was cut off buy a punk in his school uniform. "Come now pet, we won't hurt you. Beside, you can heal any damage that we do."

"I want nothing to do with you. Go away." I yelled, panicked.

"I don't think so pet." Another said behind me.

"You need protection from dangerous people around here. We volunteered for you." A short haired one on the left behind me giggled.

I sweat dropped to this. "Did this guy actually giggle? Lord help me from these lame asses."

"I never asked you for your help. I repeat, go away." I was sweating bullets right about now.

The fourth one grabbed me from behind, pinning my arms painfully behind my back. "You unofficially became a member of our gang the day you tress passed on our territory." He whispered in my ear.

"We have been watching you for the past few weeks. Why do you think that none of the other gangs have been messing with you lately?" He ran a hand up my leg.

I began to struggle violently. "No. Let go. Don't touch me." The guy was suddenly thrown violently backwards, off of me.

"Hey! I think that she said no." The young man that I accidentally ran into said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Who are you?" The leader asked.

"Me. I'm Yusuke Urameshi and this girl has been under my protection for a while now. Have you been strutting around on my territory while I was gone?" He glared at them.

The other guys suddenly became very uneasy. "You're lying." The guy to our left yelled.

Yusuke pushed me behind him. "Try me." He challenged them.

The two members in front of us charged at yusuke. I stared amazed as they both went down with one punch. "He really is Urameshi." One of the punks gasped before fainting.

"Anyone else need a demist ration?" Yusuke asked, fist still cocked and ready to fly.

They shook their heads rapidly before running as if the hounds of hell were on their heals. "Huh. Cowards." Yusuke grunted.

He turned towards me. "Are you ok miss?"

"Gingitsune Minamino. Thank you for helping me." I bowed to him.

"Are you suichi's little sister?" Yusuke screamed at me surprised while pointing at me.

"Yes. Suichi is my older brother, but, he has been missing lately. I miss him." I bowed my hair again.

**(Yusuke's Prov.)**

I studied the girl closely. She had deep red hair that had a single small slim braid which laid down her hair. Her hair ended with three twists of a braid in which the smaller braid laid on top. Her bangs were shaped the same way as her brothers as well as her deep emerald eyes, yet hers had a ring of turquoise around her pupil. She stood about 5'4 in a red sailor school uniform from her brother's school. Her skin was a slight tan. Very pretty for a fourteen year old.

**(Regular Prov.)**

"Would you know where my brother is?" I asked him hopefully.

"No, but I will keep an eye out for him. You can bet on that." He gave me a goofy smile.

I giggled lightly. "Thank you Urameshi-san. I should go home. Mom must be worried about me." I smiled them ran off towards home.

I ran four blocks when my left wrist started to burn horribly in pain. Crying out, I feel to me knees in pain while I cradled my wrist to my chest. I cried out as I felt my blood dripping down my arm. Taking a few deep breaths, I pulled my wrist from my chest so I could study it closer. A crimson circlet glowed angrily on my left wrist. With every pulse, a steady stream of blood seeped from the mark. For some reason I felt an overwhelming feeling of panic. Adrenalin pumped into my veins as I felt an urge to run far away from here "There you are traitor." A voice sneered at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**hehe and things keep rolling, rolling, rollin hehe. Well chapty 4 rolled into play. Enjoy and review please.**

**Chapter--4**

_And it all came crashing down_

I looked towards the voice, careful to keep her eyes shadowed by my bangs. Two and a half blocks away stood six women in multi colored skimpy sailor suits. The dream suddenly hit my full force. Scared out of my mind, I jumped up with my bag in hand and ran as fast as I could. "Don't let her escape." A voice yelled behind me.

I dodged an arrow made of fire and jumped over a dark orange whip made of hearts. I was too busy with dodging these attacks to notice the mile high wave of water coming up behind me. "Pluto deadly scream." A voice yelled on top of the building across from me.

The tidal wave was canceled out by a ball of purple energy, causing some of the water to soak the back of my school uniform. "Cold." I screeched in my mind.

"Hime, please run. I will hold them off." A woman with dark green hair in a dark red sailor uniform said as she landed beside me.

Not wanting to stick around to find out what was going on, I ran without looking back. I dodged down alleys so I could confuse them in case they were following me. I turned down another alley, I saw Yusuke walk into an abandoned warehouse. "Spread out. She can't have gotten far." I heard one of the sailor suited women yell close behind me.

Panicked I ran into the building that Yusuke had entered earlier. I burst into the room just in time to see an orange haired man push Yusuke into a green portal. "Oh hello." A voice to my right said cheerily.

Hearing the voice caused me to jump in fright. I jumped so high that I banged my head hard on the ceiling. "God dang it." I yelled as I rubbed my head.

As soon as I yelled that, someone began banging hard on the barred door. "Hey Mar's. I think that the little vixen locked herself in this building.

The blue haired girl paled rapidly after hearing the voice. "Quick, follow Yusuke into the portal. Stick close to him and he will lead you to your brother." She talked rapidly as she pushed me into the portal as the building began to collapse around us.

The trip was so short and fast that it didn't give me enough time to even scream. I fell on my butt with a plop as I fell out of the portal. I sat there for a few minutes looking every thing over from where I fell. I was in complete shock as the events that took place in the past two weeks slammed into my brain, causing me to finally break down with all the stress. I sobbed as I cried, trying to figure a way to get back home and to my family. "Hey Urameshi. Do you hear that?" A voice asked.

"Yeah. Let's go check it out." Yusuke replied.

The familiar voice did not click in my brain as I continued to panic. I screamed as I felt someone grab my sholdier. "Don't hurt me. I'm sorry." I lifted my arms to cover my face.

"Calm down gin. It's just me Yusuke." He soothed while kneeling in front of me.

"Yusuke….?" I looked up at him.

"That's right gin. I'm here. Everything is going to be ok. Tell me what happened." He whispered softly as he rubbed small circles around my back, hoping to calm me down.

I hiccupped as I tried to calm down enough to talk. "After I left to go home my wrist started to hurt really badly. It was glowing as it bled and then I heard someone yell out to me. I turned around and saw these weird women in skimpy school uniforms which I have been dreaming of recently. They attacked me, calling me a traitor and I have never seen them before in my life. One of them burned my skirt with her arrow made of fire and another threw this huge tidal wave at me and there wasn't any water around us Yusuke. I followed you into the warehouse and this blue haired girl pushed me into the portal that you went threw when the building collapsed on top of us. She told me to stick to you. I'm scared Yusuke, I'm so scared." I continued crying.

"Hey! Your brother's here. Let him take a look at your wrist ok." This startled me.

"Suichi?" I sobbed. "Where?"

Someone knelt beside me. "Right here kit." He dried my tears with his sleeve.

Starring for a minute I glomped him in desperation. "Where have you been? I missed you." Suichi gently pried me off.

"That is a topic of discussion best suited for another time. Right now I am here for you. Now, show me your wrist." He ordered gently.

I carefully gave him my wrist. The circlet was still glowing softly from beneath the blood. A look of utter rage filled my brother's face as the small black haired boy a few feet away cursed venomously under his breath. "Dose it still hurt gin.?" Sui asked as he applied a little pressure to the wound.

I shrieked as more blood spilled over my arm. "Shit. God damned meddling immortal wannabe's need to die and never come back." Sui spat.

"Who are you talking about sui-kun? What's going on?" I asked threw my tears.

Whipping the fresh tears from my face he answered me. "I will tell you after we are done here. I promise but right now we have other things to worry about. Now, hold your writs still. I am going to cut off the connection on your arm. It may hurt but just bare with me ok." Sui took a deep red seed with green tips out of his hair.

I gently bit my lip. Suichi held the seed above the crimson mark on my wrist and squeezed gently. Five green tinted clear drops fell into the bleeding mark. My teeth dug into my lip to keep me from screaming. It felt as if something was being branded into my wrist. A short while later I heard a ripping sound as something carefully cleaned the blood off my wrist and chin. "It's almost over gin. All we have left to do is to clean that burn on your leg and then you can heal it." Suichi soothed.

Taking another seed from his hair, he let this one grow into a flower which quickly filled with herbal liquid. I knew that all of this should have freaked me out but somehow, I was kind of expecting this. Tearing off his other sleeve of his school uniform, he dipped it into the liquid. "Move your bag gin so I can treat that burn." He rung some of the water from the torn sleeve.

Drying my tears (for the 3rd time.) I tossed my bag over to Yusuke. The orange haired guys face instantly turned red. "What did they to you?" He yelled before turning around.

"Wha….?" I asked as someone threw their jacket over me.

"That arrow came to close to my liking. Nearly speared you." Suichi snarled.

Not totally understanding what they were talking about, I moved the jacket to see how damaged my skirt was. My face flushed in anger and embarrassment. The whole right side of my skirt was completely burned away leaving half of my right leg bare. I saw burnt pieces of white cloth were mixed with burnt pieces of red cloth of my uniform. "You three turn around now." Sui snapped.

The other two complied, being careful to keep their eyes on my face the whole time. "Now sit still for a minute while I check to make sure nothing else is burnt." Sui said as he knelt behind me.

He lifted my skirt so he could search for burns on the back of my legs. I felt him tighten his grip on what remained of my skirt as he searched my legs. "I'm going to kill them when I see them." I felt him grab something from the inside my skirt before putting it back down.

He moves in front of me and hands me a piece of cloth before picking up the front of my skirt to expect the burn. (On her leg stupid.) "Why dose this look so familiar?"

She asked herself as she inspected the burnt piece of white cloth.

"I need you to stand up for me gin." Sui said as he held his hand out to me.

Grasping his hand, I let him help me up only to feel something float down my legs and a soft draft. My eyes bulged out of my head. "They didn't, did they?" I asked softly.

"I'm afraid that you ran all the way here with no underwear." Sui snickered in my ear.

"Hentai's." I screeched while trying to cover myself with what was left of my skirt.

"Don't worry gin. I have an extra pair right here. Just give me a minute." Sui pulled another seed from his hair.

A huge pure white lily with gold stripes grew from where it was planted. A fine, thin white thread was sprawling from the plant. I ripped off the rest of my skirt as the thread shot at me. While the thread wrapped my waist, my brother made sure that no one would look at me. The plant seemed to have a certain design in mind as the thread was split into two. I stood there while the plant did its thing, bored out of my mind. "Suichi. Where are we exactly?"

"We are in demon world right now. Demon world or hell as humans call it." Suichi answered me.

"Human's? What do you mean by human's Suichi?" "If that is who you really are." I kept my gaze on him.

"It was about time I told you anyway." Suichi sighed. "We are not exactly human gin and I have been erasing your memory every time that you had remembered." He glanced at me.

"You'll have to be more specific Suichi. If we are not human then why are we born as one exactly?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He met my gaze calmly but I could smell sweat forming on his brow. "Wait a minute. Smell his sweat!" My eyes widened. "That's why you lied about how my senses were one of the higher than average human didn't you. Why lie to me Suichi?"

I tried to suppress your demon powers for as long as I could. It was for your own safety and I thought that, for a while, you would be able to live a happy, slightly normal life. Remember when I told you to try and cry in front of others. Look at your tears gin." He spoke softly.

Raising an eyebrow at him, I looked down to see what he was talking about. A gasp of surprise left my lips as I saw lots of little silver jewels which reflected multi colored lights. "Wha….?" I picked one up and studied it.

"Those are tear gems gin. You received the ability as a gift when you saved the ice maidens high counsel from assassination. The first demon to receive such a gift outside the ice maiden's species.

"I did what? But what happened?" I stared at him.

Sui looked down guiltily. "You were the strongest silver kitsune that I had ever met. You pulled me from the darkness so many times. Even though you were younger than I was, you tried to protect me. You tried to help anyone who needed it as I got so jealous that I began to do dangerous quest. You knew what I was doing yet you let me continue. Unfortunately, when you were out gathering food one day, I heard a rumor about a sacred artifact being carried by a traveling priest in a near by village. It was too tempting to pass up, so, I followed the priest. I underestimated him. You found me at the last second and took the death blow meant for me." His eyes were watery when he looked up at me.

I could only smile back at him. "That is how I envisioned when I die. I would gladly shield anyone that I love from their death. I would do the same even now Suichi."

He looked at me seriously. "Yeah, well. It's my turn to take care of you now like I should have done in the beginning. Now that the plant is done, let me wrap that burn." He tore the soaked sleeve into strips.

I looked down to see what the plant made for me. Wrapped around my waist was a type of underwear that was attached to a skirt that had slits that started at the waist and ended at the ankle where the skirt stopped. The plant also gave my white army boots which went half way up my lower leg. It had covered with buckles and was so comfortable like silk. "There that should do it." Something caught his eye. "What's this in your hair kit?"

Suichi pulled something from my hair and handed it to me. In my hand I held a dark burgundy seed. I gave a gasp as it grew, and then bloomed in my hand. It was an extremely rare purple rose with silver tips. The thorns were tipped in black. "Seems that your roses follow you every where kit." Suichi chuckled.

"Are you quite done over there?" Hiei snapped.

Suichi chuckled. "Yes you can turn around now."

"Nice boots." The orange haired guy commented.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Can we go now?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. This place is giving me the creeps." I held my rose closer to myself.

Grabbing my other hand, Suichi and I followed Yusuke towards the weird dark castle. "I think that they watch too many mid evil movies." I deadpanned.

Suichi chuckled at this. "The lower class demons all ways have a thing for dramatics."

"Incoming." The orange haired guy yelled from in front of us.

Stepping around my brother to see what he was yelling about, I cringed at what I saw. Hundreds of midgets in cloaks and ugly yellow eyes were running straight towards us. #"Gutter demons."# "Fashion statement." I stared at the little freaks.

Unknown to me, my wrist snapped to the side, causing my rose to change into a katana. It looked like a huge razor sharp leaf with vines that made up the handle. Small violet flowers were imprinted into the hilt. Fortunately, no one but Hiei noticed this.

"Do you remember your katana lessons" Suichi asked me.

"Yes. I have just reached the third stage of the five. Why do you ask?" I glanced at him.

"Your sword will come in handy right about now. Stay close to me and nothing will happen to you." He still held my other hand.

Getting ticked off by half answers and false accusations I swiped at his head with my other hand still thinking that I only had my rose in my hand. "Duck Kurama." Hiei yelled.

Without a second thought Suichi ducked his head just as my sword would have connected. I stared wide eyed at the sword I held in my hand. My eyes widened even further when I realized that I almost cut my brother with the leaf sword. "What the?" I studied the sword.

"You need to be more careful with that gin." Suichi sighed as he silently thanked Hiei for the warning.

I tested the balance of the katana as Hiei softly laughed at my brother. Suichi glared at Hiei as he took out a seed from his own hair with a swipe of his hand and flicked his wrist which changed the seed into a red rose. The rose turned into a katana of his own but with red rose imprints instead of my violet. Just as this was done the midgets attacked us. I tried to use my lessons to my advantage but there were too many and they seem to pop up every where. "How are you holding up Yusuke?" Suichi yelled.

Yusuke burst from a pile of midgets. "Just fine Kurama. Just make sure that your sister's safe. I believe that she has never been in a fight before. We're almost done here." He yelled back.

Suichi slashed a few midgets that had somehow ganged up behind his sister before taking her hand and ran. Kurama ran behind Yusuke as he cleared the way to the castle. "Almost there." Yusuke grunted.

I slashed at a midget as he tried to jump at me and my brother while Hiei sliced another in half from behind us. Finally, which seemed like a couple of hours, we reached the castle. I jumped as the doors slammed shut behind me. "That was freaky." I gasped.

"These cheep tricks won't work on me." Hiei smirked.

"Show off." I muttered under my breath.

Hiei humped as my brother softly laughed at the little show. Yusuke only shook his head. "Let's continue shall we?" He asked.

Checking my skirt for rips I nodded to him as I found none. "This material is actually pretty strong." I complemented.

"It should be. The material is made from a gold diamond lily. Rarest of all the species of lilies. Also one of your favorites back then." Kurama informed as he followed Yusuke further into the court yard.

After a few minutes of walking we reached a corridor which would lead us into the castle itself. "Why are there bones littering the floor when the walls indicate no use of any traps?" I asked the party ahead of me.

"Good question." Hiei grunted.

I jumped back with a shriek as a flying bowling ball shaped eye flew close to my face. "What is that thing?" I asked.

"Who are you calling a thing whelp? You are trespassing on my lords' castle." The eyeball flew to a switch that was close by on a wall not to far ahead of us.

"You are in trial of betrayal. None of you will be left alive." The eye mocked as it pulled a switch on the wall.

I caught movement at the corner of my eye and dashed forward as fast as I could. I dove forward before my brain even realized that the ceiling that had been falling had been caught by the four boys. "What the heck?" I screeched as I looked at the eyeball.

"Gate of Betrayal. One of my favorite things to watch. The ceiling has a special ability to adjust its weight to the strength of everyone who is holding up the ceiling. So in other words, you let up even a little bit….splat. Only one of you can survive. Which one of you will betray the others to save his own life?" The eyeball chuckled.

The boys grunted as the ceiling fell a little bit further on top of them. "Hang on guys I'll go pull the switch to stop the ceiling." I yelled as I began to quickly move my way towards the switch.

"I don't think so." The eyeball said as he pressed in a stone in the wall activating a trap right where I was standing.

A hole opened up below me causing me to almost fall threw. With an unconscious flick of my wrist my sword turned into a whip as my brother freed one of his arms and threw a seed near the hole. The seed automatically took form of a strong, small plant which my whip was able to wrap around stopping my fall. "Are you ok gin?" My brother grunted.

"I'm fine but I am not sure that I can climb up this whip because it's covered in thorns. Just worry about yourselves right now ok." I panted.

Yusuke quickly looked around the group before looking back at me. "Hiei." Yusuke yelled at the little demon. "You're the fastest one here. I'll hold up the ceiling while you go flip the switch."

Hiei looked at Yusuke shocked. "And what if I decide to turn against you?" Hiei shot back at Yusuke.

Yusuke gave Hiei a cocky grin. "Naw that's not your style. I trust you anyway to finish this later." Yusuke glowed a light blue as he pushed the ceiling up a bit. "Hurry."

Without hesitating Hiei seemed to vanish and the reappear near the switch. "Well hello." The eyeball said to him.

"Now why would a powerful demon like you helping all of these weaklings? If you walk away with me right now I'm sure lord Suzaku will reward you with power. Maybe even make you one of the four. What do you say?" The eyeball tried to lie to him.

"Don't you dare Hiei." Yusuke yelled as the ceiling fell a few more centimeters.

"Why should he listen to you human?" The eyeball taunted. "Come with me and you shall get what ever you desire."

Hiei slowly lowered his hand from the switch. "Good choice. The boulder would have crushed you anyway." The eyeball gloated as he turned the other way.

"Thanks for the clue." Hiei yelled as he unsheathed his sword and cut the eyeball in half.

The eyeball shrieked in surprise as he flew away from the demon before dieing. Hiei then pulled the switch which stopped the ceiling right where it was. At the same time a bolder slammed right where Hiei stood. The guys sighed in relief as they saw Hiei standing on top of the bolder after the dust cleared. With a shake of his head at Hiei's antics, kurama reached into the hole to help me out of the hole. As soon as I was safely out of the hole the whip turned back into the purple rose without my knowing. "Everyone all right?" Yusuke asked.

"Were fine over here." Kurama said as he gently placed the rose into my hair for later usage.

"I'm fine." The orange haired guy panted where he sat.

"Be grateful that I just didn't let you die." Hiei snapped.

Yusuke breathed deeply to catch his breath. "I knew that you wouldn't let us die that easy. It's not your style and you would rather finish me in a fair fight. Am I right?" Hiei just looked the other way.

The orange haired guy stood up suddenly and grabbed the black haired demon by hi collar of his outfit. "What do you think that you were doing punk?" He yelled in the boy's face.

I watched them bicker for a while before it dawned on me. "Excuse me but I do not believe that I know your names." I told them.

This stopped the bickering for it looked as if Yusuke would pop. All of a sudden the orange haired guy was on one knee in front of me with a weird expression o his face. "I, my sweet, am Kazuma Kuwabara, warrior of love."

My brother hit him hard on the head. "Don't you even try to hit on my sister." He snarled.

Kuwabara scouted out of my brothers range behind Yusuke. "He seemed so nice now he just looks very scary." He said stupidly.

The other two just shook their heads out of pity for him. "My name is Hiei." He looked up at me.

"You know. Your size in just perfect for the kind of speed that you have. I bet that if you trained a little bit harder you could go a lot faster that what you had done a few minutes prior. Bet that it is also very hard to land a hit on you for your agility is far beyond others." I said as I studied him.

Hiei just looked at me weird as my brother's face turned red at my hidden meaning. #"Thank god that he doesn't understand what she just said. Guess she never lost that trick of undermining. I guess that she will never get past speaking her mind no matter what the situation is."# Kurama couldn't help but chuckle.

#"Did she say what I thought that she said? Did she just technically call him short?"# Yusuke snorted in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally chapter 5. Sorry it took so long. Been having trouble with my lap top lately. It will be fixed soon though. Each fight with the saint beast will be 1 chapter long. chapter six will take a while because it is so dang long. I have put a new harry potter story out so please enjoy it. A yugioh will be comming out soon. **

**Chapter--5**

_The flower has thorns_

**or**

_Where's the bathroom?_

It took us a while to reach the tower from the gate that almost squished us. I craned my neck to see how high the tower was. The tower was so high that I could only see the first story. #"Damn there are a lot of stairs."# was my first thought.

Yusuke strolled up to the castle doors and opened them with a bang in one kick. I jumped in surprise as I was thrown out of my observation. "God damn it don't do that." I yelled from where I fell flat on my ass.

"Gin." Suichi snapped at me.

I bowed my head. "Sorry." I mumbled.

Hiei only snorted as Yusuke laughed. "Should have been paying attention gin." Yusuke taunted.

I growled at him. "Oh I am so going to get you back."

Yusuke only waved his hand at me without looking back as my brother helped me off the floor. He gestured for me to walk ahead of him so I did without complaint. #"I wonder how far he will take this over protective roll. If he goes too far I will have to teach him that I can take care of myself."# I unconsciously cracked my knuckles.

I couldn't see it but Suichi sweat dropped heavily when he heard my knuckles popping. #"She's doing it again. I must stay on her good side until she cools down. Note to self. Don't piss her off."# Suichi backed off a few steps.

For some reason I found myself smirking as I thought of a list of things to do to my brother and Yusuke if they continued to piss me off. #"Whoa where did that one come from? That looks like it would really hurt but it would feel so good doing that. Crap where are these thoughts coming from? Must be my other side trying to merge with me again. This should be interesting."# I continued to think about all the torture I would inflict on my enemies as we continued to walk around the ground floor.

Unbeknown to me I let out an evil chuckle as we walked around. The other three males sweat dropped at my laugh. "Have you found the stairs yet?" I asked, snapping them out of their thoughts.

We turned a corner and there they where. "This is going to be hell." Yusuke said as he looked at the narrow, winding steps.

I could only groan in agreement. "Then lets get started shall we?" My brother stated as he started to climb the stairs first.

It took a good while but we reached a floor that had something standing in the middle of it. Upon closer inspection I could see what looked like a thing made completely out of stone. "You have passed the gate of betrayal but you will not get passed me. I am

Genbu, one of the four saint beast. It would be wise for all of you to fight me all at once. If not then you will all die. Not many people make it past my gate." The thing said.

My brother walked towards the thing. "Suichi you be careful or I will kick your ass you hear me." I yelled at him.

"Don't worry gin. I will be fine. This low level demon should not cause too much trouble." He told me as he brushed his hair with his hand.

When Suichi brushed his hair with a swipe of his hand he held up a rose with his right hand. "Nice flower but I do not think that that rose will do much with that guy." Yusuke said.

I growled under my breath as Hiei snapped at Yusuke. "Kurama is known for his theft skills and cunning mind. The rose is more then it seems. Watch." Yusuke turned his attention to Suichi.

Suichi snapped his wrist and the rose turned into a 9 foot long whip as the room was filled with the sent of his rose. #"He is using the sent of the rose to sense where Genbu might strike if he has the ability to break himself apart. Very smart and resourceful Suichi. You have learned a lot more during those three hundred years that I was gone."#

"What's that smell?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kurama filled the area with the sent of his rose. Watch and learn." Hiei snapped.

Suichi snapped his wrist once more in different angels. Yusuke watched the scene with confusion as Genbu grunted once before he exploded in a hundred little pieces. "What happened?" Yusuke asked.

"The thorns on Suichi's whip are strong enough to shred a solid steel door." I answered him.

Yusuke sweat dropped heavily after hearing this. #"Good thing that he is on our side. I wouldn't want to have that whip anywhere near my ass."# He blushed a little as he heard me chuckle.

Suichi began making his way back towards us as we thought that the battle was already over but something on the other side of the room caught my attention. "Suichi." I screamed in warning.

Suichi was able to dodge out of the way just in time as something came out of the floor and attacked him. We watched as the piece of stone flew back to the pile of other stones. We were all shocked as the rocks began to move and once more take form. #"I first thought that Genbu may have been a lower level rock demon who was incapable of reconfiguring itself but it looks like I was wrong once again. This may be a little more difficult then I planned."# Suichi dodged as he felt something move behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke yelled.

Suichi dodged two more strikes which came from nowhere before we were able to find out where the attack was coming from. Genbu hid his tail from view behind him which was half way emerged into the rock floor. "I see that you have finally noticed my final special ability. I can merge with any rock base area. How about you take a closer look?" We watched as Genbu sank into the floor as he merged with it.

We searched the roof frantically hoping to find where Genbu would pop out of the floor next. To my utter order horror I could do nothing but watch as a bunch of multi sized rocks came jutting from the floor and slammed right into my brother. Suichi dodged most of the rocks but a single rock the size of a head sliced threw my brothers shirt and scratched his chest. "Are you all right?" I yelled.

Suichi grunted as he stood up from where he was kneeling. "I'm fine gin. It's only a scratch." Suichi readied his whip once more.

"You don't seem too sure of your self anymore Kurama. What's the matter? Run out of plans?" We heard Genbu taunting from somewhere in the stone walls.

Suichi didn't respond but only studied the surrounding area for Genbu next attack. With out waning genus attacked my brother from the left in his small meteor shower. My brother saw something because I saw a flash of intense concentration cross my brothers face before he grabbed something out of the meteor attack before falling to the ground. "Kurama can't take much more of this." Yusuke stated.

We watched as Genbu reconstructed himself once more. "It would be wise for you to give up as you have no chance of win……. Hey why are all of you upside down? How are all of you so tall?" Genbu asked bewildered.

Taking one look Genbu, Yusuke and I burst out laughing. My brother stood up smirking as he held onto a fist sized piece of rock. "Loose something?" Suichi asked.

Genbu had one leg where his left arm should be pointed upwards as his left arm took the position of his right pointed straight down. His main body was mostly the same. On his right side, however, stood his tail horizontally from his body. His right arm took his weight where his right leg should be and, somehow, his left leg was untouched. His head, however, was positioned upside down right between his legs. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off again. "I wonder how he will use the bathroom now." Yusuke managed to say between his laughs.

Suichi only looked at me amusingly before tossing the little stone in front of him and smashing it to dust with his whip. Genbu only gave a grunt as he exploded to dust as well. "The fox still has it." I heard Hiei mumble under his breath.

I only shook my head at him. As Suichi made his way back to us I could see the pained look on his face. "You took a gamble there Suichi. Sometimes I wonder if you had really changed at all." I smirked at him as I quickly made my way to his side.

Before he could say a word I placed my hand over his chest and healed his wound. My hand glowed slight silver as his wounds closed before the others eyes. "Well that is a nifty trick." Kuwabara said in aw.

I only glanced over my shoulder before flipping my hair with my right hand and walked to the door that would lead us to the next opponent. "It's almost like she was challenging us to do something. Damn that was freaky." Yusuke mumbled.

I only smirked as I heard this and spun on my heal to face them with a sweat smile on my face. "Well are you guys just going to stand there or are we going to face the next saint beast?" There seemed to be something sparkling behind ma as I said this before turning back around and continued walking.

Everyone was heavily sweat dropping after hearing this. "Kurama I believe that your sister has gone insane while she was gone those three hundred years." Hiei said as he just stared at me.

"For some reason that just really creped me out." Kuwabara's eyes were popping out of his head.

"My danger senses are on over drive." Yusuke muttered while he hung his head.

"Oh boy." Kurama couldn't help but put a strained smile on his face. #"She's doing it again."# was his only thought as he quickly ran after me.

Suddenly out of no where, my demon head appeared near the guys with four tick marks on my head. "WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING? GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR AND LET'S GO ALREADY."

"Shit." The guys yelled in fright before scrambling over themselves to get to my brother and me.

I couldn't help but giggle. "I love doing that." Suichi only sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I just started college last week. The chapters will be a little slower coming out depending on what homework I will have.  
Plus I will soon need your guys help on making a decision on the upcoming dark tournament. Here is what you have to vote on.**

**1) Have Toguro kidnap Gingitsune and force her to fight in the tournament on his team.**

**2) Have Gingitsune fight on her brother's team as the stand in as the 2nd masked fighter.**

**Please vote by reviewing it would help an awful lot. Thanks a bunch.**

**I own nothing except Gingitsune. She is mine wahahahaha. Full credit gose to Yoshihrio Togashi. Lucky guy. ;P**

**Chapter 6**

The Strength of One

"Are we there yet?" I grumbled as we continued to walk threw the huge castle towards the next level.

"No." Suichi only replied as he twirled his rose in his hand.

"Stop asking that question or I will shut your mouth for you." Hiei growled annoyed.

"We'll it's a fair question because we have been walking around this stupid corridor for** TWO FREAKIN DAYS**." Yusuke fumed.

I only smirked. "Can you still fight Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Not for a while he isn't." I replied before Suichi could open his mouth.

"And why not? You healed him didn't you?" Hiei snapped.

"Of course I did but I only healed the outer wound. I put a small amount of my energy into him to slowly heal the inside of the wound. He has to wait about another day and a half before he can fight." I informed them.

"And why did you do that? Why not heal him all the way?" Kuwabara asked.

"I didn't think that it would take this long to get to the next level. I thought that I would need the extra energy to heal the next guy who fought. Not to mention to keep what food you brought with you safe. I smiled wickedly at them.

"Why would we need to keep our food safe?" Yusuke asked.

"Because healing takes up a lot of energy. The worse the damage, the more energy need for the wound. You remember what happened after you zapped your energy fighting your first demon?" Kurama answered this time.

"I was tired and hungry as hell. Oh I get it. Dang how can you stay so skinny healing all the time?" Yusuke picked me up around my middle.

I laughed at his playfulness. "The same way you did Yusuke. I got used to it to where I don't need all that energy to just heal a simple wound and I play volley ball. I used to play street hockey in my spare time until my three best friends moved away five years ago." I swatted at his hand in mock anger. **(Three guesses who they were :)**

Suichi could only laugh. "With Kurama not much good for a fight three of us will have to deal with what's ahead." Hiei said.

"Hey I can fight as well. I'm not made of glass. I will not break." I hissed at them.

"Don't sweat it! I'll take the next guy!" Kuwabara yelled before my brother could say anything.

"Hah! Like you could take on the next guy. You almost fainted from the first one." Yusuke snickered.

"**SHUT UP. I WASN'T READY**." Kuwabara yelled at him.

"I wasn't just sitting around playing video games while you were away training with master Genkai y'know. Through trial and error I have finally been able to fully summon my spirit sword using only my bare hand." Kuwabara tried to gloat.

Kuwabara materialized his sword in his right hand. The outer energy of the sword was a deep yellow as the inner energy of the sword was a pure white. I was truly fascinated by his skill and sword, but something inside of me told me to be wary of it because the sword had the potential to evolve into something much more dangerous if used in the wrong hands. Suichi gave me a look that told me to tell him later and I could only nod my head in reply. "You are not the dead weight that I first thought you were." Hiei jabbed at Kuwabara.

I only smirked behind my hand as Kuwabara lifted Hiei by the front of his shirt. "You want a taste of this, shorty?" He ranted.

Yusuke sweat dropped next to them. "Cut it out, guys." He dead panned.

#"I think that spending a few days wondering around here fried their brains."# I couldn't help but snort at that thought.

"That's not all my spirit sword can do you know. Watch this." Kuwabara held out his hand which held his sword.

"Sword extend." Kuwabara said as the sword streched until it reached twelve foot in height.

I only whistled at the sight. "I see that the little lady is impressed. Would you like to see what else I can do with this sword?" Kuwabara asked me right in my face.

I could only sweat as my brother grabbed him by the back of his shirt and began to beat the living hell out of him. #"That's my over protective brother kicking in. Kick a little higher...oops I'm not supposed to be supportive of this. Oh well it can't hurt to silently support him can it?"#

Yusuke stared at Hiei as for some reason he had unsheathed his sword. Hiei himself looked bewildered why he had swung his sword in Kuwabara's direction. Hiei glanced at Yusuke. "His voice was annoying me." Was his reply.

Yusuke only smiled in response knowing that now was not the time to say anything. Hiei quickly seethed his sword before turning back to watch Kurama continuing beating the living crap out of Kuwabara. For some reason, Hiei felt like going over there and cutting off his head for good measure. Hiei began to chuckle at this until he realized that he was staring at my back. "Hey, Hiei?" I called out to him.

Hiei only grunted in response. I took that as a go ahead. "How did you meet my brother?" I turned around to face him. For some reason Hiei began to feel uncomfortable. It was just the way that she was looking at him. For some reason her eyes shone with great hope in ever the darkest of battles. Hiei couldn't take it anymore so he turned his head away. "Your brother saved me after I attacked him, mistaking him for another demon in my delusional state. I have been watching out for him ever since." He whispered.

This made me smile as I heard what he said. I was suddenly thrown out of my thoughts when an insane roar shook the corridor. "What was that?" I panicked.

"That was Byakko. The next saint beast and from that roar he dosen't seem to be in a very good mood." My brother informed us.

I jumped ten feet out of my skin as Suichi appeared right next to me. "**DON'T DO THAT**." I yelled as I smacked him over hie head.

"Sorry." Suichi apologized as he rubbed the bump on his head.

Yusuke ignored us. "Let's go this way. I see light." Yusuke yelled as he ran down the corridor.

We ran for what seemed like five minutes when we reached the door that led outside. We stood on an old fashioned tower which was connected to another old fashioned tower about a half a mile away by a very thin walkway. In between the two towers was a huge, round fighting arena which was connected to the thin walkways. A huge, green tiger stood on an elevated tower on the other side. What freaked me out was that the fighting platform seemed to only be held up by the two thin walkways. "Is that safe?" I asked my brother nevously.

"**IS IT SAFE?** I can't believe that I had to get off my butt to deal with pesky little bugs like you and all you have to say is if this fighting arena is safe? Well, little girl you are going to find out soon as I am going to kill all of you." My brother stood in front of me protectively as he heard this.

"You may have defeated Genbu but don't let that go to your heads as he was a weakling." I only looked at him as he continued to boost up his ego.

#"Only a weakling like that would gloat to boost his ego before he fights in a battle. I bet that he will not fight first."# I only smirked.

"Holed up here in this depressing castle, no succulent human flesh upon which to sup...It makes one quite** IRRITABLE**. And no, that underworld sends two puny humans and three traitors to fight with us! What an **INSULT**." He roared.

**"LISTEN WORMS! I GULP DOWN HUMANS BY THE SIX PACK! HIEI, KURAMA, GINGITSUNE! I'LL SHREAD YOU AND FEED YOU TO MY PETS."**

"Urk. What a grating voice! Feels like it's gourging on my innards." Yusuke began to sweat.

"I've heard enough of this bull. It's my turn" Kuwabara said as he pumped his arms to stretch them out.

"You're going to take him on alone? I thought that that was all talk? You don't seem to have a very strong back bone at all." Hiei taunted.

"That's fighting words pal." Kuwabara yelled at him.

"You're trembling from eagerness then." Yusuke said, deadpanned.

"I'm going to do what I said and this next fight is mine." Kuwabara cracked his knuckles.

"You can't back out of this y'know." Yusuke narrowed his eyes at him.

Kuwabara turned around from where he was walking on the thin walkway. "Nuts to you, Urameshi! JUST WATCH." He yelled at him.

"**ONE** human coming towards me alone?" Byakko's eyes began to twitch.

#"Here it comes."# I thought, deadpanned.

"**HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAH** was this the underworlds plan? To make me die laughing? **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**."

"He he. I don't think so."

#"Thought so."#

"No need for me to put myself out." Was his reply as he plucked some hairs from his dark mane.

"There you go." Byakko said as he blew the four long hairs onto the fighting arena.

We all watched as the hairs turned into four green beast with five red eyes. They were the ugliest demons that I had ever seen. They were each about the size of a big bull and had horns like one as well. They had three, sharp claws on each paw and had huge, gaping mouths full of sharp teeth which stuck out at each side of their mouths. They had two huge regular red eyes and three smaller ones in the middle of their foreheads. A long, lion-like tail finished the look. "**HE TURNED HIS HAIR INTO THOSE THINGS**?" Kuwabara yelled, a little scared.

"My doppelganger beasts! They'll slowly tear you to pieces." Byakko gloated. "Even after death, you will regret your foolish attempt to confront me."

With this the beasts attacked. "**YAAAAH!**" Kuwabara yelled as he barely dodged the first attack.

Though it appeared that he had not moved fast enough as two deep claw marks appeared below his shoulders. "You want to play dirty?  
Fine! I'll play your little game and then we will see who wins." Kuwabara yelled as he drew out his  
spirit sword.

"You summoned a **REIKI BLADE?** Such impudence. That pitiful thing will be useless against **FOUR BEASTS AT ONCE.**" The doppelgangers seemed to take the yell as an order as they all ganged up on Kuwabara before attacking him once more.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Gin. He should be fine." I heard Yusuke whisper into my ear.

I could only nod my head as we continued to watch the fight. I became more and more nervous as the battle continued on with Kuwabara swinging his sword uncoordinated at the beast. His screams became fainter with every hit as he continued to loose energy. "I've never  
seen such pathetic sword skills in my life thus far. That beast will slaughter him in a few more minutes." Hiei said as he watched the battle.

"**DON"T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!**" I yelled at him. "No matter what a person does in life it gives them no right to be killed in such a manner. To be a coward and have others fight for you is the most unhonorable thing anyone can do. Just watch and I bet that Kuwabara will find a way to get himself out of this. Trust me." I said while staring into his eyes.

I seemed to have struck some kind of chord as he continued to stare into my eyes as something dawned on him. I continued to hold my gaze as he looked away. Suichi gave me an understanding look as Yusuke just awed at what I haddone. We all snapped our attention back to Kuwabara as he gave a blood curteling yell. "Kuwabara switch with me, dammit you can't take on all of those things on your own. You're an infighter for christ sake." Yusuke yelled at him.

"**HA HA HA**. Don't be so polite. Jump in all at once. You guys shouldn't have even challenged me in the first place." Byakko gloated.

"**STAY PUT GUYS!** I ain't taggin out until fuzzbutt faces me himself. You hear me, Urameshi? Try anything and I will cut you in half with  
my sword." Kuwabara yelled back.

"You still haven't leanred your lesson yet have you? No matter. Beasts, finish him off. Tear him limb from limb but leave me the head and torso for my supper tonight."

Kuwabara freaked out a little as he heard this and continued to dodge as if his life depended on it. **(Like it already doesn't lol :)** "Kuwabara, don't be a jackass! Switch with me. Your swords are just not enough to take these guys down." Yusuke yelled in desperation.

Startled, Kuwabara took a quick glance at us before catching his complete attention. He seemed to be thinking about something. "I got it." He yelled as he dodged the beast and began to run towards us on the narrow runway.

#"I get it now. Good thinking Kuwabara."# I silently cheered him.

"**HA HA**. Loose your nerve and flee for your life back to your companions like a true coward huh human?" Byakko taunted. "But it will be no use as my beasts will devour you all so run."

Kuwabara seemed to do just that. Suichi and Hiei stood in front of me protectively on each side as the beast came closer. Suddenly, Kuwabara smirked as he turned around quickly.

"Sword extend." He yelled as he jammed the sword into the first beat mouth.

The sword continued to extend until it pierced all the way threw to the last beast.

"**WHAT?**" Byakko yelled in surprise.

"**HA HA** they fell for it. I lured your pets onto this walkway so that I could skewer them.** HEHE**." Kuwabara gloated.

I couldn't help but chuckle. The whole scene seemed hilarious to me as all the beast were butt connected right now. Byakko was enraged as he heard me laugh. "Smart boy but that hardly counts as a death blow and look, they are still hungry." Byakko growled.

We all looked back to the beast and they seemed to still be alive as well as still being able to move. The first one lunged at Kuwabara. intending to take him down as previously ordered.

**"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Kuwabara screamed as he continued to run towards us with the beast, still in tact with his sword.

Suichi and Hiei moved me out of the way as Kuwabara ran past us to the tower. The very tip of the sword stuck to the tower wall as he  
continued to run arond the tower. It took just a short while for him to reach the other end where he fused the ends of the sword together. The beast dangled helplessly as they were unable to move from their prison. Yusuke and I laughed at the sight. "I call this one the beast doughnut." Kuwabara gloated, relieved.

I laughed harder as I heard this. "Heh I don't like this one. Do you have anything with sprinkles on it because you can take this one back."  
Yusuke taunted.

This seemed to piss Byakko off severly. "You should have let the beasts kill you, human." He growled.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it? Are you ready to fight me yet?" Kuwabara yelled. "Hull your butt down here furball and show me what you really got.** IT"S YOUR TURN**."

"**NOW YOU'VE MADE ME VERY, VERY, VERY ANGRY**." Byakko roared as he flexed his huge muscles, energy pouring out of him.

**Done with the first part of chapter 6. I decided to cut this chapter into three chapters as the fight scenes are too long to just put in one chapter. Though I would like to I would, however, not like to carry over twenty-six pages to one computer on my  
laptop. I haven't been having too much trouble switching it over to my main computer plus I don't want you guys to wait too long for the next chapter to come out. I have been having some problems with my laptop that my chapters will becoming out a  
little slower than usual. I have chatpers 7 and 8 done but I have to retype them on my main computer since my laptop had caught a bug. Please be patient a littl longer. Thank you very much.**

**Also look out for a vote in the next chapter. This vote is very important and will have an BIG effect on how the story will come out so please look for that. Thanks a lot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey here's the 2nd part of chapter 6. As you may have noticed, gingitsune is not much used in describing the fight scenes. At least verbally. We are watching the scenes threw her eyes and, well, when you see someone fight you don't talk verymuch except in your mind in which she will be doing a lot in the next chapter and some in this one. Hey she is just too worried about Kuwabra to talk during the  
fight.**

**There have been a few reviews so far. Here is what some people have voted on so far.**

**1) only 2 for now.**

**2) 1 person voted on this idea.  
**

**I hope that you are all reviewing for I need that advice really soon. I will post what the choices are again at the end of this chapter.  
And please help me with my street fighter gig will yeah? I would really appreciate it. I will only take votes until I am halfway into saving Yukina so please vote.**

**I own absolutely nothing except gin. I wish that they would finish Yu Yu on anime night though. The asses.**

**Chapter 6 1/2**

Whoa What A Stank!

"So much for the beginner round. How about you get your furry ass down here and fight?" Kuwabara taunted Byakko. "It's your turn pussy cat."

Byakko was seriously pissed off. He took a good chunk out of the small pillar that he was standing on with a single punch. "**YOU PUSHED YOUR LUCK TOO FAR HUMAN. FINE, I'LL COME DOWN AND KILL YOU MYSELF**." He raged.

"Knock off the comic book structure and get your ass down here." Kuwabara yelled.

"Worthless human." Byakko grunted in amusement as he jumped down to the arena.

#"Damn. He's way bigger up close."# Kuwabra began to sweat as he stared at how big Byakko was.

Byakko was about a little over twelve feet high. "I'll warn you right now that your spirit sword is useless against me." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Have a taste of it and then we will see how useless my sword is." Kuwabara steamed as he summoned his sword once more and charged at the over grown tiger.

#"Kuwabara. Be careful."# I prayed as I watched the fight.

Hiei glanced at me befoe he moved a little closer to me for silent support. My attention snapped back to the fight as I heard Byakko give a  
grunt of pain. Kuwabara was able to slice into Byakko's side. "Fell that huh?"

Byakko only growled as he nearly missed Kuwabara by a few hairs. #"Whoa that was close."# "Here's another." Kuwabara stabbed at  
Byakko's stomach.

"Excellent! Kuwabara is on the offensive. Size doesn't matter to him in a straight one-on-one fight." Yusuke cheered.

#"Something is wrong. Byakko is not taking any damage. But, why is that?"# My grip tightened, turning mu knuckles white from their prayer position.

I jumped as I felt someone's soft hand cover my own. Glancing around I saw that Hiei was the one to comfert me. I gave him a grateful smile and his face turned red before he looked away. My brother chuckled quietly so that we could not hear him. "And another." Kuwabara yelled as he sliced Byakko across his chest.

"Something's wrong." Suichi decided to speak for her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yusuke asked him.

"Why is it that no matter how much damage that Kuwabara deals to Byakko that he doesn't get hurt and Kuwabara is the one slowing  
down?" I asked as I reset my gaze on Yusuke.

"I don't get what you are asking." Yusuke rubbed his head in confusion.

"Look at them. Their faces. Kuwabara may be scoring hits but..." Hiei tried to help.

Yusuke turned back to Kuwabara and gasped. Kuwabara was breathing heavy while Byakko looked a little inflated. "He's the one who is  
wearing down." Hiei pointed.

#"Dang it. What is going on? No matter what I do my hits have no affect on him, while I'm about ready to cave in."# Kuwabara gasped.  
#"And that's not all. Is it just me or is he getting bigger?"# Kuwabara thought as he starred at Byakko.

"Byakko is getting bigger." I whispered.

Suichi looked back at me before studying the fight scene once more. "I get it now." Suichi exclaimed loudly. "Look at Kuwabara's sword."

Hiei and Yusuke took a closer look at the sword. "My sword. It's shrunk!" Kuwabara gasped.

"Byakko is draining Kuwabara's energy and is adding it to his own. He's sucking Kuwabara dry." Suichi stared.

"**HA HA HA HA**. So my secret is out. What are you going to do? Fight with your bare hands?" Byakko gloated.

"Hardly." Kuwabara grunted as he forced more of his spirit energy into his sword.

After that was done, Kuwabara staggered towards Byakko. "Don't do it Kuwabara. It will onlu make him bigger." Yusuke yelled out at him.

Kuwabara didn't listen to him as he stabbed the sword into Byakko's shoulder. He yelled out in pain as more of his energy was focefully sucked out. It was only a few seconds but Kuwabara's energy sword was completely sucked up by Byakko. "No." I screeched as I watched Kuwabara fall to the ground. lifeless.

Hiei held me back as he continued to watch the scene. "Wait." He whispered to me.

Byakko now had a huge beer belly stomach. He could barely walk without burping, which was grouse as he made his way towards the barely conscious Kuwabara. #"He had a little more spirit energy then I had expected. It is settling on my stomach a little heavy."# He grunted as he waddled his way closer to Kuwabara as he stood up once more.

"Not done." He grunted as he trembled with the sffert just to stand up.

"Stay down you idiot. You're going to kill yourself if you keep going on like this. Let me take over now." Yusuke tried to yell at Kuwabara.

"A little unstable now are you. Now it is time to start the real torture. A nice real long, slow death." Byakko gloated as he savagely punched Kuwabara across the arena.

"I could use an after dinner exercise. Your body will make a nice desert after that." Byakko continued to gloat as he watched Kuwabara spit some blood from his mouth.

"**HIS SPIRIT ENERGY IS GONE. THAT IDIOT IS GOING TO GET KILLED THIS TIME**." Yusuke screamed as he tried to run to Kuwabara.

Suichi held Yusuke back. "No. He has one option left. Byakko has not grown at all if Kuwabara noticed this as well...It may amount to  
suicide but it is his only option left. If he doesn't pull this off, he is as good as dead." Suichi gravely said.

We continued to watch as Byakko continued to punch Kuwabara around. Silver green energy began to jump around my skin as Kuwabara continued to get hurt. "Calm down gin or you will exhaust your energy before you are able to heal him. I know that your instincts are calling you to help him but you must wait. Here. Keep this in front of your face for just a little while." Suichi plucked another seed from his hair and this one grew into a small pink flower.

I tried to take the flower, but, each time my hand came close to the flower the flower began to burn from the energy jumping around my arms. Yusuke grabbed the flower from Suichi's hand and held it in front of my face as he sat me in his lap. I instantly began to calm  
down but I swear that I could hear Hiei softly growl under his breath. Suichi only raised an eyebrow at the sight but let Yusuke take care of me as I gave no protest. **(Usagi finally comes into the picture. There will be more but this is important where Gin's personalities are starting to merge together.)**

I didn't see it but I could feel Yusuke give Suichi a 'tell me later' look as he continued to hold the flower in front of my face. They turned their attention back to Kuwabara as I was out of it for a small while. Through my hazy eyes I saw that Byakko's energy did not swell but his stomach did. #"Almost there Kuwabara."# I mentally cheered him on.

#"no more time to think. I have to focus and finish this."# Kuwabara thought as he summoned the very last of his spirit energy.

With the last of his strength, Kuwabara jammed the small sword into Byakko's stomach. "You want energy? Well you got energy." He screamed.

"Are you crazy? Why are you giving him what he wants?" Yusuke yelled at him.

I winced at the sound as the flower also made my hearing a little more sensitive. Hiei glared at Yusuke before turning back to Kuwabara who had just fell to the ground. "HE HE. You are crazy. Why would you give me the last of your energy? I'll tenderize you with a few good stomps before I deviur you." He was about to finish Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara." Yusuke yelled. "Stop now or I will kill you."

Yusuke pointed hie free finger at the beast but was stopped bu Suichi once again. "Wait. See it is starting to happen."

Byakko seemed to become very uncomfertable. "He. Just what I thought." Kuwabara

smirked as he strugled off the ground. "He's alright." Yusuke breathed out.

"Bit of a glutton ain't yeah pussy cat? Scarfin up all that crude human flavored energy." Kuwabara chuckled.

**BRAAAAPT**. Byakko let out as he soared into the air. **SWOOOOM. "GAAAAAAAAAAH."**

"Byakko wasn't expecting to get so much energy from Kuwabara, it gave him colic." Suichi explained amused.

Yusuke busted up laughing. "Worst case of gas that I have ever seen." He laughed.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as well but winched as my head began to throb. "Taint funny Urameshi. I almost bit the bullet with  
that one. Now quiet while I absorb as much of my energy as possible."

"Kuwabara wait." Suichi called out to Kuwabara.

"Let gin help heal you or her healing powers will become too unstable and backlash back at her." Suichi picked me up before making his way over to Kuwabara.

The flower still lay on my chest, keeping my energy at bay as long as it could. I took hold of one of Kuwabara's hands when we reached him. Suici removed the flower when he made sure that I had a firm grip. I kept a firm grip on Kuwabara's wrist as my energy attacked all the injured places on his body. Kuwabara freaked out just a bit before he began to feel better and calmed down. Kuwabara injuries healed in just a few short seconds before my energy attacked my brother and finished healing him. My energy resided back into my skin when I felt that no more damage needed to be healed. "I hate when it dose that." I whimpered as my energy went haywire for a bit longer  
before settling down.

"We need to continue your training when we get home so that you can control that better. Suici said as he helped me up.

I could only nod as I put a tighter reign on my healing energy. **"GAAAH."** Byakko screamed

as he slammed into the wall of the castle. "Man check the fireworks. Scratch another monster off the list." Yusuke cheered.

"You ok Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked as he ran to us.

"I'm just fine if not a little tired thanks to this little lady right here." Kuwabara smiled in gratitude.

Something caught Suichi's eye. "Uh-oh. Look." Suichi pointed at the ruble.

My eyes only widened as I saw Byakko stand up from the rubble, only a little scathed. #"What dose it take to kill this guy?"# Something in my heart throbbed at the thought but I knew that it was necessary to save the human's.

"Is he immortal?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll admit that I'm impressed. You strategy was effective but it was not enough to get rid of me. To show you my respect. I will show you to my chamber of **HELL**." He Screeched.

**End of chapter 7. Sorry that it took so long. College is a little challenging. I have chapter 8 done and it should be coming out really  
soon. My stories may come a little late for, of course, college work has only a limited time to do them. There is a reason for Gin. to keep calling Kurama, Suichi. To her,that is still her brother and she has been calling him Suichi for so long that it will take time before she will ever call him Kurama.**

**Also please remember. I need your help in a decision that will decide how this story will come out in the end.**

**A) Gin gets kidnapped by Toguro and he uses her to fight at the dark tournament.**

**b) Gin fights on her brother's team, secretly as the stand in fighter, the 2nd mask fighter.**

**Please review for I will need an answer soon as that I can continue writing the story without making you wait to long for the next chapter. Thanks a lot for your help.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys this is the last piece of chapter 6. I will stretch this out as much as I can to make it a decent chapter. Hiei does have feelings for gin but he doesn't know it yet. He just feels the urge to protect her and comfort her. Plus have you guys ever wandered why they spent a week  
trying to kill the saint beast? I think that it took them more time to wonder around the castle instead of the fight themselves. Plus something will happen in the next chapter that will piss Hiei off very,  
very badly. Well enjoy and don't forget to vote ok.**

**So far...A) only 1**

**B) about 7**

**Last of Chapter 6**

**Save by the rip.**

"Did I hear that overgrown fleabag right? The room of hell?" Yusuke asked us.

My brother was giving me a piggy back ride so that I could settle my energy completely down. I was a little freaked out wher we walked across the narrow walkway once again. "Well whatever it is it's this way." Hiei said as he stalked behind everyone else.

We only took a few steps into the Byakko's tower when Yusuke and Kuwabara jolted to a stop in front of us. "What the..."

"Where are we?" Kuwabara asked as he began to sweat.

I sweat dropped as I looked out into the molten chamber that had a few stone pillars rising up from the lava here and there. #"Talk about over dramatic."# I deadpanned.

Byakko stood on a pillar near the middle as he watched all of our expressions of his room. He seemed a little pissed that I wasn't awed of his little room. "A serious slice of hell alright." Yusuke began to sweat as he thought of what whould happen if they fell into the lava.

"Just one slip and it is game over man." Kuwabara seemed a little unsettled.

"He he. This is my special gaming room. Quite a sight isn't it? My favorite touch is the acid bath below. It'll eat you down to your bones! Anyone have the nerve to coma and face me now?"  
Byakko gloated.

I scaned Byakko over to see what level of energy he was at right now. #"Well he slimed down back into his regular size. And he doesn't seem to have lost any energy at all. I guess that should be expected as he didn't use any energy when fighting Kuwabara earlier."#

Something seemed off to me. That's when I felt it. "Ah Suichi?" I whispered.

"What is it Gin? What's the matter?" He turned around to look at me.

"Are you ok Gin? Your face is all red!" Suichi gently let me off his back as he turned around to see if I was ok.

"what's the matter with her?" Yusuke asked as he noticed how red my face was.

Hiei was beside me in a flash, checking my forehead with the back of his hand for a fever. My face reddened at this. Before they could ask me what was wrong again, my stomach gave a loud growl of protest for food. "I'm hungry." I whined as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

Everyone fell over with a few feet twitching in the air. Yusuke was the first one to recover and jump up in front of me. "You're hungry? **HOW CAN YOU THINK OF FOOD AT A TIME LIKE  
THIS?"** Yusuke yelled at me.

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. Suichi busted up laughing. "You're the same as ever Gin. Always thinking of your stomach in the most inappropriate times." Suichi busted up laughing once more.

Hiei only shook his head at such a stupid thing as Kuwabara wisely kept his mouth shut for a change. "Hey this is not a buffet room, this is my game chamber. Are you going to fight or not?" Byakko roared at us.

Suichi chuckled as he pat my head. "I will feed you after this fight, so don't worry Gin."

I glared at him before putting a smile and jumping up and down like an excited little kid. "Really, really, really? You promise?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

Suichi sweat dropped at this. "Yes I promise."

"Now back to business." Yusuke deadpanned. "Room of hell huh? Alright I will fight you. Don't know how many lives you have left but I am going to finish them all off."

Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's shoulder before he could jump on one of those stone pillars. "Hang on Urameshi. He's still mine."

"C'mon man." Yusuke whined.

"Do you think that you can still fight? Even though Gin healed your wounds do you have enough spirit energy to finish this fight?" Hiei asked.

"Take a break, no way shorty! Thanks to Gin I am fit enough to fight once more time. And yes, I have absorbed enough of my spirit energy back to finish this fight." Kuwabara gave me a wink but I could tell that it was playful terms this time.

"Huh. Irrational creatures." Hiei let him go.

"Why that stupid son of a ..." Yusuke pouted.

"He kind of reminds me of you." Suichi and I said at the same time.

Suichi sent me an amused glance before giving his full attention back to Kuwabara who had already jumped onto one of the platforms. But, when he landed the small piece that he had landed on gave away and fell towards the lava pools. Kuwabara did the cartoon run **(Where you run on thin air until you get back on what you fell off of ;P)** and grabbed the side of the platform. Kuwabara gave a relieved sigh as he hulled himself back onto the platform. "That was close. Not a great start for the first round."

**"HEY! WE CAN STILL SWITCH."** Yusuke yelled at him.

**"NO WAY! THAT WAS JUST A DRAMATIC FLORISH."** Kuwabara yelled back. **(Um. Does he even know what that means? LOL)**

I shook my head in amusement and then my stomach reminded me that it still wanted food 'NOW'. I sunk to my knees while holding my stomach. "Kuwabara. If it's not too much to ask can you please make this fight short?" I pleaded.

Suichi's face reddened as Kuwabara just smiled at me. "I'll try."

"Man it's hot in here/" He said as he took his school jacket off and flung it into the lava pits. "Ok fuzz ball. This time I will finish you off for sure."

Byakko didn't answer. He just grabbed his throat as he made choking noises. #"Eeeeeeuuuuuuuu. Is he going to cough up a hairball?"# Byakko gave me a cocky, amused look at the face I was making.

"Yes I am a cat. Want to see my version of a hairball?" Warning bells went off in my head as soon as I heard this.

Byakko didn't give any other warnings as he spat what looked like a lime green energy ball at Kuwabara. "Eh! what a pathetic pitch. I'll send it right back at'cha with a Teikyo high two run walk  
off homer." Kuwabara readied his spirit sword and took a position as a batter.

"Don't touch it." Suichi and I yelled at him.

"Get off the platform quickly." Suichi yelled out to him.

Kuwabara seemed a little confused but jumped to the platform to his left. "Sure but why?"

Kuwabara turned around just in time to see the attack hit the pillar. Dark green energy beams crackled around the pillar before disintegrating it.

**"OH CRAP."**

"See that? My tiger shatter scream! It reduces anything it hits to dust."

"I'd heard of a demon who could produce sonic blast that could shatter molecular bonding. I'm surprised that Byakko is the one to have such a deadly attack. The only defense for it is to advoid being hit." Hiei sweated a little as he saw Byakko's attack.

Byakko sent out two more sonic blast at Kuwabara. Kuwabara began to panic as he dodged to another platform that was close by to get away from the attacks. #"Watch out Kuwabara. He's luring you into a trap."# "Ha ha ha. Keep dodging. Soon you eill run out of space." This only confirmed my fears.

It didn't take long at all for the other pillars to be destroyed, leaving Kuwabara with no other places to run to. "What's the matter? There are plenty of platforms over here. You'd just have to jump two meters further than Carl Lewis without a running start." Byakko gloated.

**(HOW IN THE HELL DO THESE DEMONS KNOW ABOUT HUMAN HISTORY? THEY HAVE BEEN STUCK IN DEMON WORLD FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS! THIS IS FKED UP.)**

"Kuwabara is not Carl Lewis. The other platforms may as well be the moon."

#"You slimy, low life, cheating son of a bitch. You'll pay for this. Kuwabara is not down for the count yet."# I yelled in my mind.

Hiei gave me an amused glance from the corner of his eye. "Nothing you say in the face of death human?" Byakko grabbed a few more hairs from his mane which immediatly turned into eight long needles.

"Try begging for mercy or wetting your pants. Which ever you may be. Perhaps I will show you mercy...or not." He threw the needles at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara could do nothing except to brace himself for the attack. The needles didn't do any major damage. "I'm done with you. Time for you to go to hell." He said as Kuwabara panted in exhaustion.

#"Don't give up Kuwabara. Think there is an answer just look for it."# **"HRAAACK. DIE."**  
Byakko let the energy fly.

#"Dammit. I'm cooked. But he is going down with me."#

"He's going to jump!" Hiei looked a little shocked.

"KUWABARA." Yusuke yelled.

Kuwabara jumped towards a piece of platform on his left which could not be seen by Byakko. There was another platform a few feet behind the previos platform. What surprised me was that Kuwabara almost made it to the other platform. But he was just a few feet short in which, he  
dropped.** "NOOOOOOOO."** Yusuke yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha. A few five feet short and the rest of you shall follow..." Byakko was cut off by Kuwabara sudden appearance in his face.

"It can't be." He gasped as he saw what Kuwabara did.

Kuwabara had used his spirit sword like a spear and stuck it into the remains of the previous platform. He then used the spear like a spring board and used it to make it the rest of the way to Byakko. "Cleaver! Using his spirit sword like a vaulting pole."

**"LIKE IT OR NOT FUZZ BUTT. HELL IS WAITING FOR THE BOTH OF US."** Kuwabara yelled as he punched Byakko over the side of the platform and into the lava.

However. Kuwabara went down with him. **"KUWABARA."** Yusuke and I both yelled.

We all watched at what looked like Kuwabara's last fight. "He. He...can't" Yusuke stuttered.

Hiei seemed to be searching for something as he suddenly pointed to the platform where the two fell over. "Look over there! See."

"What..." Yusuke asked as he cleared his eyes of tears before looking to where Hiei was pointing.

There, on the platform, was Kuwabara. He was hanging on a strip of his wrappings which was snagged onto a sharp piece of rock of the platform. **"ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME OR WHAT?"** He yelled at us.

**"WWAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOO.** Saved by a snag." Yusuke yelled as he made his way  
towards Kuwabara.

Suichi oicked me up, bridal style, off the ground as we to jumped over to Kuwabara. **"YOU  
SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME. I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD FOR SURE. WHY DIDN'T YOU HOLLER SOONER YOU DUMB JERK?"** Yusuke yelled as he punched him in the head repeatedly.

"Ow. Ow. Knock it off you idiot. You'll drop me in the acid for sure." Kuwabara yelled back.

We just stood back and watched them for a few minutes. "Here Kuwabara. Let me heal those wounds for you before we go." I said as I took ahold of his right hand and healed him once more.

"You have the most remarkable luck. Care to go against another demon?" Hiei joked.

"No this is it for me. I'm done." Kuwabara grunted as he shook his fist in Hiei's face.

**"ALRIGHT. NOW I GET MY SHOT."** Yusuke yelled excited.

#"Yusuke seems to like fighting too much sometimes. But I guess that it is for a good cause."# I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

My stomach took that time to growl again. I blushed again as I wrapped my arms around my stomach again. "Uh guys. I'm still hungry." Everyone face faulted.

**Finally the last of chapter 6. Hope that I made you laugh in this one because that was what I was aiming for. The next chapter will be really good so I hope that you guys will continue reading.**

**I do play guild wars if anyone else plays to. I would like to meet you in there sometime. My names of my chars are, Tenchi Alexiel, and Pure Hoshi Vixen.**

**If you guys are ever looking me up ok. Oh and don't forget to vote for I need them. Thanks a lot. See you in chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I am real sorry but this is not the real chapter 9. I have papers up the ying yang  
right now and it will take me a little while to get them done. I am sorry that is what I have been  
doing over the weekend.

Thants not all...with all these papers I have** FREAKEN MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK XD.** I'm real sorry. I have most of both chapters done. Just give me a little while longer and I will have them up in no time.

PLUS. As a bonus I will be setting up 2 new stories real soon. Will be a real treat I promise you. Thanks for reading this. Oh almost forgot. as soon as I get chapter 9 and chapter 3 done I will delete these post and post up the real chapters. Ok so look out for those. Thanks for reading.

Kit Ninja.


	10. Chapter 10

**I finally had time to write my stories. I'M GOING TO KILL MY ENGLISH TEACHER. EVERY DAY I DO IN THERE NOW HE ASSIGNS US ANOTHER PAPER TO WRITE DUE THE NEXT TWO DAYS. SO…….FINALLY FREEDOM. Heheh.**

**I forgot my book at home so I am mostly going threw this by memory. I may have some things wrong and something will happen to Gin that will not only piss Suichi off but Hiei as well. Yusuke is kind of protective of Gin but more like a younger sister as he plays with her. He loves to rile her up hehe. Tenchi will also be making an appearance soon as well but I am still not sure if I will tell you who she is reborn as or not. And there should be some Yusuke/Kanko romance too I am, however, going to take it a little slow at first. Scouts will also be showing up soon as well so don't worry.**

**I hope that you liked chapters 7 & 8. I tried to make 8 as funny as I could after the fight is over. Well I am going to shut up and here is chapter 9. Enjoy.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT GIN AND TENCHI.**

**Chapter 9**

Where's Gin. Run Hiei's on the rampage.

"Thanks for the food guys I was starving." I sighed as I rubbed my stomach.

The guys sweat dropped at this. "Ok the next person who fights better come out clean because I don't have anymore food to give this little porker." Yusuke grumbled.

"Oh shit no he didn't! I feel sorry for him. Well almost!" Suichi picked up his speed and quickly ran away from the danger zone.

"What's up with Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

Right after that Yusuke and Kuwabra could feel a breeze as they saw Hiei try to catch up with Suichi's head start. The two just stared wide eyed as the two demons ran before slowly turning to look at me. Yusuke and Kuwabara almost pissed their pants as I glared at them. The pits of hell had opened up behind me and flames were sprouting up everywhere behind me but none of them touched me. "**WHAT…DID….YOU….SAY?**"

Yusuke gulped as he heard the growl. "That he didn't have anymore food." Kuwabara stupidly replied.

Yusuke wailed as he tried to make a run for it but I had already grabbed on to the back of his shirt. "**WHERE IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE GOING?**" Gin screeched.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.****SHE'S SCARY AS HELL.**" Yusuke whimpered.

Kuwabara could only watch as gin did the most painful moves imaginable to Yusuke. "**DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME FAT. I AM NOT FAT YOU ASSHOLE.**"

Kuwabara finally understood what Yusuke did and jetted out of there like a bat out of hell. "Don't leave me here." Yusuke whimpered as he had finally broke free of my hold and ran after Kuwabara.

"**GET BACK HERE.**" I screamed which caused Yusuke to run faster.

I slowly got up, dusted off my skirt, and then ran after them. Dust and rocks flew behind me as I ran as the wind itself. **(Can anyone guess how?)** I chased them down the narrow corridor. I came close to grabbing Yusuke a few times but he was able to get out of my reach just in time. Anger clouded my mind as I thought up a few more painful maneuvers to Yusuke as I ran. Yusuke almost pissed his pants as he heard my insane laughter

I chased the guys for a few more hours before I began to feel tired. I saw my brother a few yards in front of me. I slowed down to a fast walk as I made my way towards him. I slumped down beside him as I completely ran out of gas. "Have a nice run gin?" Suichi teased me.

"Shut up." I huffed as I scanned the room that we were in.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were slumped in a pile across the other side of the room, panting hard as well. Hiei was studding the metal doors which lined the wall of the circular room. "Let's rest here for a minute." Suichi suggested.

Hiei just grunted. "We wouldn't be able to go any further right now anyway. All these doors lead to a trap room except one." He turned around and stared at me before turning his gaze to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You humans are complete idiots."

Suichi just chuckled as Yusuke gave Hiei the bird. Kuwabara half heartedly smacked Yusuke's hand down and muttered "Not in front of the lady."

"What lady? You mean that she devil?" Yusuke snickered.

I ignored him as I watched Hiei walk towards us. Hiei stopped a few feet away from us and slumped against the stone wall. Anyone looking at him would think that he was just taking a nap. But Suichi and I could see different. Hiei was in an alert/sleeping position. His left leg was bent, his right was close to his body, and his right arm lay across his lap, close to his sword. He was guarding me even in his sleep.

I giggled at the act but Suichi just studied Hiei as he would, try to solve a puzzle. I don't remember falling asleep but I awoke to Suichi gently shaking my shoulder to wake me up. "What time is it?" I asked as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"It's noon gin. Time to wake up so we can continue forward." I yawned.

I giggled as I watch Hiei wake up Yusuke and Kuwabara by smacking their heads until they woke up. **"DAMMIT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WAKE US UP THAT WAY." **Yusuke ranted.

"Which door should we take Kuwabara?" Suichi asked before a fight broke out.

"HHHHMMM." Kuwabara said as he studied the doors.

"The second door from the right."

"The second door from the right it is." Yusuke grinned.

"I don't know. Are you sure about this?" Hiei asked.

"Heh! Doping out mazes and traps are my forte." Kuwabara gloated.

"They have someone with them that has strong sixth sense. It's bringing them straight here while avoiding the traps."

"Huh. There are only two of us left Seiryu."

"Don't worry, master Suzaku. We've only seen the preliminary bouts. I, Seiryu shall take them all out."

Suzaku turned back to the crystal ball. "No not all of them. This is what I want you to do."

"This place is really starting to piss me off." I silently whined as we walked down yet ANOTHER corridor.

"These demons don't have a life do they?" I drooled.

Yusuke busted up laughing after that. "Tell me about it. Living in a huge ass castle with nothing to do except train. I guess their hobby is to set up traps."

Everyone deadpanned. "He must be really tired to say something that stupid. Or is he not a morning person?" I asked.

"Yusuke's never been a morning person. I sometimes have to bash him in his head just to wake up." Kuwabara grumbled.

"Sorry I asked." I sweat dropped.

Suichi just chuckled beside me but I paid no attention. I opened my mouth but before I could say anything, Hiei rushed over to my other side and gently closed my mouth. "Don't start."

I pouted but kept my mouth shut. Suichi just ruffled my hair. I sighed as we turned a corner but I stopped short when I caught sight of the door to the next challenger. The door in itself was huge. It was entirely made of metal. The outside of each door had a carving of a serpent dragon eating it's tail while two huge bronze dragon statues roared at us on each side of the door. "Phew! Pretentious décor here." Kuwabara grumbled

"Bronze statues. Feh, worthless." Hiei scuffed at the statues.

"This must be Seiryu's chamber. A demonic aura's letting out more potent than the others." Suichi sweated as he took my hand in a firm grip.

"I'll say! Goose bump's are spreading all across my arms." Kuwabara hugged his naked chest.

Suddenly, the doors opened of their own accords. I jumped a little startled but held strong with a comfort squeeze from Suichi. Blue smoke streamed from the room as the doors opened further. "Master Suzaku finds your petty activities highly vexing." Seiryu's voice floated from the smoke.

My pupils contracted as the smoke cleared and we received our first sight of Seiryu. "Why dose this guy scare and piss me off at the same time? It seems like I know him from somewhere. But where?" I didn't know it but my demon fanges slowly grew from my once human mouth.

Seiryu was six foot one, had black hair which was mostly covered by a green and yellow hat. A few pieces of hair escaped the hat and spiked on both sides of his head. His outfit, consist of a big, puffy robe (Hell if I know what it's called.) And puffy kung Fu pants. He had a small serpentine dragon wrapped around the top half of his outfit. His color scheme was green, red, and yellow. (Use your imagination please.) "That outfit clashes so bad with him that it is not even funny." I tried to distract myself from the uneasiness that I felt around him.

"This is as far as you go." I swore that he looked right at me and smirked.

This pissed me off severely.

**Hey guys. Sorry this is out so late but I have a paper due and I had oral surgury (I had my wisdom teeth cut out) > . So sorry that this chapter is so short. Chapter 10 will not be out until after exams are over. Thank you for waiting.**

**Kit **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody. Sorry these chapters are taking so long but I have a very short time to gather resources and write the dang thing. Until December 12, there will not be any other chapters coming out for a while. I am having oral surgery and will be out for the next few days. Sorry about this guys, I hope that you understand. **

**Again, sorry that my last chapter was so short but I am having a hard time trying the time the attacks right. This takes a lot of planning. This chapter will not be much longer and if it is, I will be surprised as hell. **

**Oh and before I forget. The votes have been counted and Toguro wins. Thank you to everyone who had voted as well as reviewed. I enjoy hearing from all of your views of what you think about my story. Thanks again.**

**I own nothing except Gin, Tenchi, and some of the plot. Thanks.**

**Chapter 10**

Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire.

The room was spacious. The floor was one huge smooth chunk of stone as tile lined the ceiling. A few pillars were halfway merged into the walls. Seiryu stood in the middle of the room; his feet were shoulder width as he clasped his hands behind his back as he studied each of us. "Who is this guy? I know him, but from where."

"I'll end your pitiful lives after tearing you limb from limb." No emotions shown on his face.

Yusuke swayed ahead of us cockily but protectively his cocked his head to the side. "Heard that one before. Can't you bad guys ever create something original for once?"

Seiryu's left eye twitched as something else ebbed on the edge of his mind. "Seems that we have an uninvited guest." Seriyu's turned his gaze to the door behind us.

We all turned towards the door. Suichi made sure that he still shielded me from Seriyu while his grip tightened slightly. A shuffling sound filled the hallway from where we came. "Something is coming from the hallway." Kuwabara sweated a little.

I sweat dropped at this. #"Geese, how observant."#

I was startled out of my thoughts as the door opened once more and something big and severely burnt stumbled through the door. "Help Meeeeeeeeeee."

"BYAKKO!" The guys yelped in surprise.

My face paled as my eyes couldn't leave his severely mutely, burnt body as he slowly made his way towards Seiryu; my hands began to softly glow in response to his pain. Suichi enclosed me in a loose hug to keep me in place. "I know how you feel but I can not allow your powers to heal the enemy. He would kill you after you had healed him; I will continue your training when we get back home." Suichi settled his head on top of mine as his eyes never left the movements of the others.

I just nodded as my bangs shadowed my eyes from view. "Please I-I need some energy. I'll repay y-you once I am stronger." Byakko begged as he reached for Seiryu's impassive form.

"I can't believe that he is still alive." Yusuke gasped.

"How many lives does that damn cat have?" Kuwabara asked.

"You fool." Seiryu smirked darkly at him. "You are a failure as well as expendable."

Byakko backed up a few steps. "Seiryu! What are you saying?"

"You are of no further use. In fact, you're an eyesore." Seiryu mentally gathered his energy with a few hand seals as he spoke.

The room dropped a few degrees as Seiryu continued to gather his energy. Seiryu settled in a specialized attack stance as he finished gathering his energy into himself. Byakko took a step back in fear as he watched this. "W-wait. That stance. PLEASE DON'T. SEIRYU." Byakko quacked in fear.

Seiryu punched the air as if he was punching an enemy. "**DIE TO MY GHOSTLY ICE FIST**."

A frozen wind flew at Byakko at amazing speeds, where I almost could not follow the attack's movements. Byakko's fur turned into an icy blue as he was frozen from the inside out. **(Ok. In this fight, Seiryu uses the Chinese fighting style, kung-fu. Don't know if he really does in the series but he does in my story, so when I say he punches or kicks, he's punching and kicking kung-fu style k.)** Seiryu seemed to disappear as he moved with incredible speed and landed a solid kick to Byakko's chest. Byakko shattered into a thousand pieces as his head was still whole; landed with a wet splat on the floor. Suichi turned me around in his arms and pressed my face into his chest, trying to keep me from seeing the terrible deed; but, everything happened so fast I still saw everything. "Are you alright gin?" Suichi whispered into my ear.

I could only shake in revulsion as the decapitated head opened his mouth and uttered his last words in this world. "Seiryu……why?" A few tears escaped my eyes as the scene repeated in my head as well as my revulsion to his comrades' betrayal.

"You've proven yourself weak and worthless, in short, you are a loser." Seiryu spat on the decapitated head. "I laid 100 freezing punches at absolute zero degrees on his form. No one save mater Suzaku can dodge such an assault." Seiryu grinned.

I could feel the anger rolling in waves off of the guys as they watched this little show. Suichi tightened his grip on me as he watched this betrayal. "They have no sense of loyalty. They're driven solely by greed and hunger."

Kuwabara was seriously pissed as this action sorely went against his code. "I wanted to destroy him, but, this is just wrong. He deserved better and I swear that he will get it."

Yusuke was really worked up. "**RIGHT ON KUWABARA. AND I'LL DO THE HONORS!**"

"Wait Yusuke." Hiei startled Yusuke as he suddenly spoke up from behind him.

I was able to turn my head to the side so I could see the little talk between Yusuke and Hiei. Hiei's eyes held the gaze of death as he stared at Yusuke to back down from this one fight. I shivered at the intense gaze. "Save that rage for later. You'll need it against Suzaku."

Yusuke was taken back. "But….."

Kuwabara shivered as Suichi just stared at Hiei. Hiei used a fraction of his speed to appear in front of his opponent. With one swift movement, Hiei took off his cloak to revile a pair of baggy black fighting pants that went above the bottom two racks of his six pack to be held up by two slender belts. His ankles were wrapped in black cloth and disappeared into his self made shoes. A short sword hung from his back by the bottom belt. With a quick flick of his wrist, Hiei flung his cloak with perfect precision, without looking, which landed on Byakko's decapitated head, completely covering it.

With this done, Suichi let go of me but pushed me behind him to protect me and to watch the fight at the same time. Seiryu chuckled. "What's this? A sentimental gesture, from **you**? I'd understood you to be a ruthless killer like us."

"Shut up! Hiei's not like that." I snapped from behind Suichi.

Suichi reach back and gave my hand a comforting squeeze. "I've never seen Hiei act like this before. He was just like Seiryu described, yet, he seems truly upset by what Sieryu has done."

"Even back then, he was only ruthless to his enemies as he could trust no one with what happened when he was born. Trust comes rarely with him." I subconsciously whispered.

Suichi gave me a startled look but said nothing. Hiei's head snapped in my direction but seeing glazed eyes he only slightly narrowed his eyes in warning towards my way. "Self-interest is not what motivates him now, and it bewilders him. What it means I can not say, but the battle energy surrounding him is the strongest I have ever felt."

A strong cold blast of wind coming from behind Seiryu knocked me back to my senses. With a shake of my head I took a step back……and bumped into a strong chest. A calloused hand sealed itself over my mouth be fore I could gasp as the other snaked its way across my waist. I was lifted off my feet as he quickly teleported us out of the room. **(Ok. Now from here I will continue with Hiei's battle in third person and will change back to gin's perspective a little later.) **

Seiryu smirked as he watched the little display. "I'll crush you." He took his fighting stance. "**DIE**."

Hiei took his own fighting stance before he flickered out of sight and reappeared behind Seiryu. The guys watched in shock as different pieces of Seiryu fell to the ground into a bloody mess as Hiei sheathed his sword. "May I never see your face again." Hiei spat, glaring at the mess on the floor.

Kuwabara stood there, slumped over, sweating, with his mouth hanging open, staring at Hiei. "That was flipping awesome."

Suichi's hair waved in the wind that lingered from Seiryu's power up, his right arm was slightly shielding his face as his left hand was in his pocket. "I saw." Suichi mused. "But I lost track after the first stroke."

"I have to revise my opinion of the li'l runt."

"Wow." Yusuke crowed. "**THAT WAS AMAZING. YOU LAID HIM OUT IN ONE GO**." Yusuke yelled excitedly as he jogged to Hiei.

"How many cuts?" Suichi asked as he walked towards the two with Kuwabara right behind him.

"Sixteen" Hiei smirked.

"Sixteen! Man I only caught eight."

"Your eyes are better than mine Yusuke." Suichi smiled kindly to him.

"That guys was filleted before I even blinked." Kuwabara sulked.

"You're fucken fast Hiei! You could beat me in a rematch hands down I bet." Yusuke crowed again in excitement.

Hiei just stared at him. "Well, maybe." He muttered as he turned and walked away from Yusuke.

"…………I don't get it?" Yusuke muttered, confused.

"He's changed since he's met you. You may be a good influence on him." Suichi secretly smiled at him.

"That's nice and all, but I have yet to hear what Gin. though of Hiei's little stunt." Kuwabara commented.

"Yes. What did you think……" Suichi turned around to talk to gin but did not find her behind him.

"**GIN WHERE ARE YOU**?" Suichi yelled, panicked as he searched the room for his sister.

The guys felt a breeze as Hiei ran around the room looking for trap doors and such she could have fell into. #"As you may find, your sister is no longer with you."#

A voice mocked, seemly coming from everywhere.

"Where is she?" Suichi and Hiei growled savagely.

#"Temper, temper. The beauty is right here with me. If you want her back in one piece, I suggest you come to the top tower as quickly as possible."# The voice taunted them.

Suichi was seriously pissed off, but no more so then Hiei. "**AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.**" The guys snapped their heads towards Hiei as an enormous power radiated from Hiei.

Black flames surrounded his body as his third eye burned its way thru the bandana concealing it from sight. #"This is not good."# Yusuke sweated as he watched Hiei's fit of rage.

#"Good. He will help me get my sister back."# Suichi smirked viciously.

"What are we waiting for? Lets get our asses moving." Kuwabara screamed as he jetted out of the room and towards the hall that lead to the top of the tower.

Suichi and Yusuke followed shortly afterwards. As soon as the were halfway down the hall, they were suddenly thrown off of their feet by a strong gust of wind. "**WHAT THE HELL**?" Yusuke shouted as he picked himself up off the ground.

The room that held Seiryu's body was completely decimated as scorch marks littered the few stones that survived the attack. "Well. I do believe that we escaped that episode just in time." Suichi breathed.

"No kidding." Kuwabara sweated at the intense heat which filled the hallway.

Hiei casually strolled out of the wreckage as if nothing important just happened but he was still pissed beyond all recognition. "What are you fools doing. Get off your asses, **NOW**." Hiei hauled Kuwabara and Suichi off of the floor by the back of Suichi's shirt and Kuwabara's hair.

**(Scene change) **

The last thing I saw before we teleported was Seiryu's hideous smirk. Everything blurred as a sudden flash of light blinded me for a few seconds. A crystal ball took shape as I blinked my eyes a few times to straighten the world. The ball was like a small, round television set that showed the guys in Seiryu's room.

I hung from the man's arms as he still held me tightly to his chest. By the way my feet were so far from the floor, I deducted that the male holding me was at least five foot twelve as I was only five foot four. I counted to five. After completely clearing my mind I lunged forward, focusing my body weight right were the man's thumbs were. His grip broke, releasing me.

I twisted myself in mid fall, landing in a crouch in front of the man. One leg was stretched out behind me to give me a speed boost when I needed it. The man had blond hair with two red looking antennas framing his face. He had blue eyes, a light tan, and some weird white clothes which I can not even describe. (No really I can't. Please insert imagination here.) The closest thing of clothing style it came to was a white, baggy gi.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I snarled.

My eyes glinted a hard emerald as my pupils contracted themselves in warning. "I knew you were the same as that silver fox. That little bitch that I longed for so long."

The predatory smirk on this guys face seriously freaked me out. "Not interested freak." I grunted as I launched myself off the floor to attack him.

The guy disappeared from my sight, only to reappear a few yards away from me. A stinging pain throbbed from my right hip. Getting into a fighting stance, I reached back into my braid and pulled out the seed of my rose. With a flick of my wrist the seed instantly transformed into a rose whip with purple tipped thorns. "These thorns are tipped in poison. I would watch myself if I were you." I mocked.

The man only smirked at me. "This should be interesting."

I cracked my whip at his feet, but he jumped and dodged my attack. "You always did try to sweep you enemy off of their feet first."

I kept on my guard as he rushed towards me. I waited until I could clearly see the whites of his eyes before I snapped my whip, right in his face. Horror filled my eyes as my attack went right threw him. #"An illusion."#

"Miss me?" His voice whispered behind me.

Panicked, I whirled around to slice him with my whip when a blinding pain smashed into my stomach. Electricity coursed thru my body, sending me into unconsciousness. "You are much better then what I first believed you to be in that weak human body. But now….you are mine."

The man looked back into the crystal ball in time to see Seiryu be sliced in tiny pieces. "Fools. Looks like I will have to kill them myself." The man picked up gin's body before fading into the shadows.

**Hey sorry this took so long but I had work to do and a huge writer's block. The next chapter shouldn't take so long and the fourth chapter to Venom of the Snake will be coming out very shortly as well as the second chapter to Science and Magic.**

**If you guys have not read my story please do so because I believe that you all will like it. Thank you for being patient. **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry but this is not an update. I had three chapters ready for each story and five new chapters for the new story I was going to come out with but unfortunately lightning hit my house, fried my computer and then mealted my adaptor cord right on my lap. I had to ship my laptop for maintence and I still do not have it back yet but when I get it back I should be able to update all my stories. I am very sorry about this but until I have my laptop back I can not update any stories...However I do have a challenge for whomever reads this.

**Challenge:** To create a story with a crossover with Harry Potter with the Jet Lee movie The One.

Thanks and sorry for the wait everyone. Kit Ninja


	13. It's Finally Here

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 11. I have decided to do a reviewer's request and I am going to continue with my original plan where gin will fight on Torgoro's team, but, I will now also make a sort of sequel to this story. This sequel will be what the story would have been if gin had been the second mask fighter. However, I will continue on past that point with this story and will start that sequel when I fell like I had reached a good point in the story to pause. I will pause this story to write in the sequel and then will start up again after I have finished that short story. **

**A big THANK YOU, YOU ROCK to everyone who has reviewed my stories and everyone who has been real patient with my stories. Thank you all.**

**Now enough of my mouth. On with the story.**

**I own absolutely nothing except gin and parts of the plot.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 11**

Destiny's Rising?

The first thing that gin realized as she began to regain consciousness was that her stomach felt like a freight train had collided with her stomach. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and weighted over a ton as it was very hard for her to grasp a thought and hang onto it. Very slowly she shook her head to get rid of the heavy fog in her mind as she tried to analyze her surroundings.

She was hanging from her wrist on a stone wall. Panicking she swung her feet around wildly until she felt the stone floor under her booted feet. She gave a sigh of relief as she firmly planted her booted feet on the cracked stone floor. She quickly accessed her situation further after deeming herself unharmed at the moment (besides the huge bruise she could feel on her stomach and it was only by sheer strength of mind that kept her from vomiting on the floor). A huge decorated mirror hanging directly across from where she was chained caught her eye. Framed by two red velvet curtains on each side of the mirror, a single stone chair stood in front of the mirror, it reminded her of a very plain throne room. Frowning at the 'throne' she continued with her scan of the room. Two stone benches, both on the left and the right side of the mirror, seemed to be carved directly from the wall a few feet away from the mirror. Finishing her scan of the very plain and boring 'throne' room Gin tested her weight on her feet and used her arms to pull on her chains slightly to see how far they would allow her movement. She was relieved to discover that the chains allowed her enough movement to sit on the floor if she wished to but seemed to snap her back onto the wall firmly if she moved too quickly. _**(Basically the chains will lengthen if she wants to sit down on the floor but she will have to move slowly, if she moves too fast then the chains will retract and she will be hanging on the wall right where she started.)**_

Gin was thrown out of her mental observations when the very man whom had taken her from her brother emerged from behind the left curtain which framed the mirror. "Ah I see that you have awakened. I hope that your stomach doesn't hurt too much. I'm afraid that I may have hit you too hard and left a bruise on your stomach. My apologies I wouldn't want to discolor your beautiful skin." Suzaku smirked lustily at her.

Gin's spine shivered in repulsion. "Let me go." She snarled at him, panic rising within her.

Suzaku smirked as he smoothly staked his way over to gin as a predator would to his prey and took a hold of her chin in his hand. Suzaku leaned in close as if he was going to kiss her but stopped short of actually doing so. "You have no idea how long I have been after you my little kitsune; do you? I have been memorized by your beauty ever since I first laid my eyes on you. The only surviving family of the famous Youko Kurama, Ginkitsune Kurama, the poison specialist. I was devastated when I heard that you were killed by that damn priest, but when I heard that your brother sacrificed two of his tails so that you could be reborn I knew that I would have my chance to snatch you for my own. One of a kitsunes' greatest gifts is the sacrificing of their tails as they hold all of their power, and he sacrificed his tails for you all because of his guilt of neglecting you. Now that I have you, you will never get away from me; my mate." Suzaku snickered evilly as Gin growled viciously at him.

**"NEVER WILL I BECOME YOUR MATE! NOT EVEN WHEN TIME STANDS STILL AND THE UNIVERSE COLLAPSES WILL I BECOME YOUR MATE YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!"** Gin snarled as she snapped her teeth where Suzaku's hand was stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

Suzaku, however, was able to remove his hand in time. "Now, now dear. We will have plenty of time to do that later. But until then, enjoy the show." With lightning fast movement, Suzaku grabbed a hold of gin's hair and savagely claimed her mouth in a rough kiss.

Gin growled in rage but could do nothing as she felt Suzaku slip something past her lips which forced its way down her throat. Finally breaking away Gin opened her mouth to scream at him but, nothing passed her lips. Gin's eyes widened in alarm as she tried to say something, scream, anything, but nothing passed her lips except lightly warm air. "Just a little something interesting I found to make sure that you keep quiet my little one. Can't have you warning the others before the real fun even starts." And with that, Suzaku sauntered his way over to his throne and sat down to wait for one of the detectives to make their way into his territory, all the while enjoying the view of a helpless Gin hanging for her iron changes across from him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**(Scene Change)**

"Hey Keiko are you alright? You seem really down today." One of Keiko's classmates asked her in concern as they were packing their bags, ready to leave for home as the days classes were over.

Keiko smiled sadly at her concerned classmate. "I'm fine don't worry about me. I'm just a worried because one of my friends has gone missing for almost a week now and her mother is going frantic trying to find her. I would be lying though if I said that I wasn't worried about her. She has been having problems with gangs lately." She frowned at this.

Her classmate looked at her worried. "Gangs? What happened? Is this anything like what has been on the news lately?"

Keiko stared at her classmate in confusion. "You haven't heard?"

Keiko could only shake her head in denial. "It's been all over the news for the last three days. There has been an alarming increase of violence in the streets. Women, men, children, the elderly, it doesn't matter for some reason everyone is starting to act crazy and they are destroying everything in their path. It's like a plague has been spreading over the area though I am glade that it has yet to reach our area. The police said that they are doing everything that they can to contain the contaminated and see what is making everyone act like savage animals."

Keiko stood shock still as she listened to her classmate. She had been too busy with helping her parents taking care of the shop and was helping Yusuke's mother with a few things around her house as she is really trying to fix her herself up so she could give her son a better life than what she was currently giving him. "No it's nothing like that, though I hope that the virus hasn't gotten to her yet. Though if it has then her mother would have contacted me."

Her classmate seemed to be really thinking about the situation. "Well you need to watch the news once in a while to keep yourself up in certain events. But, anyway, if that is not the reason why she is having problems with the gangs then why are they bothering her in the first place?"

Keiko fished around in her wallet, looking for something. After a few minutes of searching she gave a soft cheer of accomplishment as she pulled out a brand new picture of herself and a pretty red head. They both had one arm slung around the shoulder of the other as they were both giving the camera peace signs in front of Keiko's fathers shop. "This is my friend Ginkitsune Minamino. She's Suichi younger sister. We've been best friends since second grade. She comes to my dad's shop all the time."

The girl could only stare at the girl in the picture. A gentle cough from Keiko startled her from her staring. She blushed as she finally realized that she had been staring at the girl in the picture for too long. She couldn't believe herself. She was able to hide this side of her for years, yet this red haired girl was so beautiful that she couldn't help but stare at her. "I can see now why all the gangs have been after her. She's a real catch. Not to mention that she is also Suichi's younger sister would add credit to anyone." The girl busied herself with her bag to help hide the blush on her cheeks.

Keiko gave the girl a weird stare. It seemed as if she was looking through the girl, trying to uncover the secrets that she was hiding. "I never got your name. You just moved here right?" She carefully replaced the picture in her wallet, carefully keeping the back of the photo facing the girl so she could not stare at her friend again.

The girl's blush became a full face blush as she realized this. "Yes I am new. My mother and I just moved here from Tokyo. My name is Amy." Amy smiled gently as she held her hand for Keiko to shake.

Taking a deep breath Keiko shook Amy's hand. "The pleasures all mine. I hope that you settle in ok and that you find this place to your satisfaction."

"I hope that I will as well. I have to go, I'll see you later Keiko." Amy made her way out of the school room.

Keiko couldn't help but shiver as a cold wind of death and betrayal flowed from her new classmate. "I'll have to keep an eye on her and make sure she stays away from Gin. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Keiko come on, the meeting starts in less than seven minutes." Another student's irritated voiced yelled from outside the class room.

Stuffing her books into her bag Keiko grabbed it firmly in her left hand as she sprinted towards the door momentarily forgetting about the new student. "Coming."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**(Scene Change)**

Amy smirked as she exited the classroom. Digging in her pockets she took out the photo of the young red headed girl with the gem green eyes. "I wonder if this is the body that the traitor fled in? That girl we attacked a week ago had red hair as well and she has been missing for a week but I can not rely on this revelation as many of my classmate's family and friends have been missing for the last couple of days because of this annoying bug problem." Amy snarled as she swatted a demon bug away from her as it tried to enter her through her ear.

"I wish she was wearing her school uniform in this photo so I could tell for sure but at the same time I hope that this isn't the princess." A vicious, possessive smirk slowly grew on her face as she studied the girl. "I would love to take you back with me when we capture the princess and force her back to our dimension. It would please me greatly to see you broken at my feet my chibi future sex toy."

Amy continued to purr at the picture, unaware of someone over hearing her conversation to herself. "It seems as if Mercury has placed a camera in her fake glasses to take pictures or even record events as she searches the school for her 'false princesses' soul. You better watch out Mercury because Pluto and I will not allow you to harm our friend and future goddess." The person snarled as they jumped from the top of the school and towards Genkai's temple.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**(Scene Change) **

Gin continued to try and stare holes through Suzaku's forehead from boredom. There wasn't much else to do as she sat on the ground with her palms flat on each side of her as she stared at him as well as the huge mirror behind him. The mirror and its curtains were the only color in the whole round stone room besides herself and Suzaku. Quickly growing bored with trying to kill Suzaku with her death glare as well as lack of succeeding with her attempts, Gin turned her attention to her white silk skirt. Her legs were freezing on the cold stone as the only leg covering she had were her two long strips covering her front and back. Needless to say was that these two strips were too thin a fabric as well as not wide enough to cover both legs. In reality the skirt was a good choice for fighting but not for long term usage as the thin material was favored over heavy cottons which slowed down graceful movement. The strips of silk were very flexible and moved smoothly along with her while she fought. The strips never tangled, ripped, or were snagged by anyone or anything. The style of the skirt also helped distract the male opponent. Not to mention that she wore the same style back then though she could not remember this.

Her boots were white leather with rubber tread. The rubber was made to allow her to walk and run without making sound under any environment as well as any type of terrain, but they also had the spikes which popped out of certain hiding areas on the sole that allowed her to climb better and to anchor her onto the ground during winter season which help her from being thrown around. She played around with the spikes by adjusting her foot pressure in her boots as she tried to come up with a few new ideas on how to escape her current prison.

She was thrown out of her thoughts as the beating of birds' wings caught her attention. Snapping her head in the direction of the sound, she stared at the small window as a slightly larger than normal green bird flew through the window and landed on Suzaku's shoulder. The bird mainly consists of a light green color with a light yellow beak, and yellow, blue, and red tipped tail feathers. The bird also had strange yellow eyes which focused only on Suzaku. "Ah Murg, good to see that you are finally back from the human world. Did you find anything useful?" Suzaku asked as he petted the green demon bird on his shoulder.

The bird preened from the attention that she was receiving from her master. "Yes Suzaku-sama. You will be greatly pleased with what I have found about that detective Urameshi. It was quite hard to find in fact." Murg turned her head to face the mirror behind her master as the mirror lit up softly behind them.

Suzaku twisted his stone chair around so he could get a better look at the person in the mirror. A hard 'thump' caught his attention as he swiveled the chair back to its original position to see where the sound came from. Suzaku smirked evilly at Gin as he could only guess what she had tried to do for the chains to snap her back on the wall so tightly that not even her free legs could lift from the wall as she could gain no leverage. **(Basically she is bound so tight to the wall that she couldn't move the other parts of her body.) **Suzaku only placed his chin gently on his right palm as his eyes slowly made their way down her tightly bound body. "What's the matter kit, do you know this person?" Suzaku purposely addressed her with her species childlike name as he taunted her silent form.

Gin could only glare venomously at him before her eyes moved nervously behind him back towards the person in the mirror. Suzaku smirked at this. "So you do know this girl? Is she a friend of yours or something of the like?" Suzaku rose from his throne and swiftly made his way towards her.

"I'm so sorry kit but she is the only weakness to my next challenger and I can not allow her to walk around freely and unharmed as long as that human detective poses a threat to my plans." He stroked her cheek lovingly. "Don't worry kit, soon you will forget about her and will only focus on me as I will soon control the human world with you by my side."

Ignoring how she just tried to bite his fingers off, Suzaku placed his flute up to his lips and began to play. The haunting tune washed through the room, sending chills down Gin's and Murg's spine. There was no doubt in either's mind that this tune was a slow dance of death.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Scene Change)

Keiko stared sadly as she stared out the fourth story window. She had just spent the last agonizing hour and a half, sitting in an uncomfortable chair listening to the schools' other council members fighting each other over crap she could care less about. _"I wonder if Gin is alright or if she is hurt somewhere where I can not help her. Though she was extremely withdrawn, Gin had a light that burned so brightly within her that no matter how many times the other kids had beat her down, it never dampened that powerful little light."_

"Still here Yukimura?" Keiko jumped, startled as Mr. Iwa-Moto's low voice came unexpectedly behind her.

"Mr. Iwamoto? Was there something else you needed me for?" Keiko smiled, trying to cover her startled state.

Mr. Iwa-Moto's face turned into a grimace of a mixture of hate and malice. Drool was seeping from his clenched teeth as he snarled at her. "I told you…to go home and study!!!"

Fear and worry blossomed on Keiko's face. "What? But…" She watched as his fists shook uncontrollably with rage. She couldn't help but watch as the muscles in his arms bunched into furious knots and the next moment Keiko saw his huge fist come flying at her face with the clear intention to completely annihilate her delicate features.

Letting out a shriek Keiko dove to the side, listening to the window behind her shatter as her insane teacher plunged his fist through the brittle glass behind her. She dashed out the door, running down the corridor as fast as she could to put some distance from herself and her insane teacher. **"STUDENTS WHO DON'T LISTEN TO THEIR TEACHERS SHOULD SUFFER! THEY SHOULD DIE, YUKIMURA, DIE!"** His voice reverberated down the hallway.

Crashing painfully into a wall while running as fast as she dared down the school stairway. _"What's going on here? His eyes were glazed and unfocused, something is going on around here and I do not like it."_ Her thoughts came to a halt as she came to a stop in front of the school double doors.

_"Those guys better be taking care of Gin because it is too soon for me to awaken……..WAIT A MINUTE? AWAKEN, AWAKEN WHAT? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" _Keiko's thoughts were brought to an abrupt end as she slammed open the double doors and came face to face with a crowd of bug infested citizens gathered at the front gate.

Most of the zombies were drooling as they stumbled towards her. Keiko started sweating as she heard Mr. Iwa-Moto heavy walk behind her. "Yyyuuuukkkkkiiiiiii…….Mmmuuuurrrrraaa." He grunted as he reached for her.

Jerking to the left, Keiko made a mad dash to the other side of the school, hoping to find another way out. Making it all the way around the 50 yard long school building, **(this may not be real because I do not have the exact length of a real Jap school, though I do know that those suckers are really big and really wide to accommodate for all the kids that go there.) **she leaned against the wall as she tried to catch her breath after sprinting the entire length. Clutching at her ribs Keiko continued to inch forward, nearing a few of the bushes that grew near the back of the school. She gave a soft squeak when something latched itself onto her arm and dragged her into a small clearing inside of the bushes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Scene change)

Lightning crashed around the outside of the four saint beast castle as the boys continued to run towards the last saint beast still alive. "Just one more left guys. Let's kill this guy so we can get Gin back and go home." Yusuke yelled as they continued to run to the top of the last tower.

Kurama just gritted his teeth harder as he forced himself to run faster. "That bastard is going to die……very slowly."

A ringing noise came from Yusuke's pocket which held the compact mirror that Botan gave him to keep him updated on how things were going on in the human world as well as to get updates from the guys on their mission. Without slowing down in his sprint, Yusuke dug into his pocket and took out the mirror. "What is it now Botan, we're kind of busy here?"

The mirror flashed twice before focusing on Botan's as well as Keiko's faces. "Yusuke I've got news. I'm here at your school, I've got Keiko with me and we are surrounded by bug infested maniacs! It seems that they are all after Keiko with the intent to kill. Yusuke you've got to hurry."

"Wait a minute! Did you say Keiko? As in Keiko Yukimurah?" Kurama gasped from the back of the group.

Turning around Yusuke stared at the fox with suspicion. "Yeah that's right. You met her during Hiei's and my fight. She was laying on the floor right next to Botan."

Kurama's eyes widened as he remembered the girl. "This is not good." He began to sweat.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not only is Keiko important to Yusuke but she is also my sister's best friend. I'm not sure if he knows this or not but I've never met Keiko before until that day at the pier. For some reason Gin never let me meet the girl in person."

The boys were cut off as someone was screaming at the other end of the mirror. **"GET OUT OF THERE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF UNIFORM?"**

**"DON'T WORRY BOTAN WE WILL GET YOU THAT WHISTLE FAST. JUST STAY ALIVE."** Yusuke bellowed into the mirror.

**"RULE BREAKERS."** The voice bellowed followed by a **"LOOK OUT."** Before a crunching noise and static filled Yusuke's screen.

**"HEY, HEY BOTAN WHAT HAPPENED?"** Yusuke was beginning to get hysterical. **"TIMES RUNNING OUT GUYS WE NEED TO FINISH THIS AND FAST."**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

(Scene change)

The girls ran as fast as they could to stay in front of the crowd as they were forcefully navigated back into the school. Running up the stairs Botan made sure to keep a firm grip on the girls arm as so not to loose her in their rush. Stopping outside a classroom door in the middle of the hall, Botan threw open the sliding door. Scanning the empty classroom for any hidden threats, Botan dragged Keiko in behind her before slamming and locking the door shut.

They were in the old Biology lab on the third story in the school. The place was lightly covered in dust as the room hadn't been entered in years ever since one of the schools older students killed themselves in this very room. The room held an ominance (sp?) presence but the spirit that haunted the room did not bother them. Breathing hard took in the contents of the room.

There was an old skeletal mannequin in one corner accompanied by another mannequin which was split in half. One side showed the muscle system in the body as the other side showed the nervous system along with all the vital organs hidden deeply within the body. On one wall there were a line of lockers which mostly didn't hold anything as along another wall conjoined with it held 3 storage lockers. Other then these few things the room looked like any other room in the school besides all of the desk looking more like lab tables. Straightening from her slouch when she got back her breath, Botan opened one of the storage lockers only to find it empty.

Closing that locker, she opened the one next to it but that one was barren also. Shifting to the third locker, Botan opened the door to find a broom, a mop, and a fire hydrant. Blocking Keiko's sight of the fire hydrant, Botan quickly placed it into her sub space pocket before picking up the two cleaning utensils and handing the mop over to Keiko.

Distractedly taking the mop out of Botan's hand, Keiko's eyes never left one of the lockers on the conjoined wall. Slowing inching her way to the third locker on the left, she slowly opened the locker as Botan gave her a worried look. Giving a soft squeak of surprise, Keiko fell flat on her back as a pigtailed petit blond girl with shining blue eyes fell flat across her lap.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**And that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long posting this chapter after finally getting my laptop back from Texas but I have been working non stop since I've started while only being home for 20 minutes before I crash to go to school in the morning. I was going to make this chapter into a 24 page chapter but I decided just to finish it and toss it out for the people who have so kindly waited for another chapter to come out.**

**Well besides all of that, the question now that I ask all of you is………Who is really sailor sun? That's still a secret . Sorry folks.**

**But the good news is that the next chapter should conclude the saint beast portion and we should jump to Hiei's kidnapped sister. Thanks again for waiting and don't forget to review on any comments, questions, spelling, grammar, or even to bounce around ideas with me. (I really enjoy those, gets the creative juices flowing faster. HINT, HINT) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I know that this is not the chapter that you guys have been very patiently waiting for and I am really sorry about that. I've had many bad things happen since the last chapter that I have posted that I did not have time to post the next chapter for a long while. I had two laptops die on me, I and other family members have been sick, and I've just had a beloved uncle die from Colon cancer and I have been emotional.**

**But I have some very good news for everyone. I have finally dug up all of my old notes that I have hand written of my stories and I was able to continue right where I left off. Now all three of my stories next chapters are half written and should be out I PROMISE sometime the end of this week to the beginning of next week before Thanksgiving.**

**I want to seriously thank everyone so much for being so patient on me and keeping my stories on their favorites list, alerts, and others. Thank you and I also promise that these new chapters coming out soon are going to be one of the longest ones I have written for making up for my absence. Again thank you to all my readers for being so patience.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry it's taken so long for me to update but I do have a very good excuse for that. My laptop fried on me in the middle of last semester and I was unable to update anymore of my stories. My computer at home sucks and the ones at school have everything blocked off that it would not have helped me at all. But never fear I shall update all my stories one at a time it's just that this story will be first, then Science and Magic, and Venom and then of the Snake will be last. I'm going to try and make these chapters as long as possible to make up for lost time. Sorry about the lost time between thousands of papers and constantly at work it also killed my writing spirit for a while but never fear it is now back. Sorry but updates will be a little slow but there will be updates.**

**Thanks for everyone for sticking with me, as I have said before I will never abandon a story I will stick with it until it is finished. ;p **

**I OWE NOTHING!**

**CHAPTER 11**

Never rattle the fox's cage!

The first thing that Gin felt when she came to was the massive headache burning behind her eyes and the blasting pain in her abdomen. _"That guy sucks to high hell. When I get my hands on him he will be begging to keep his baby machine for future use."_

Shaking her head, clearing away the few cob webs that had collected into her hazy mind, Gin slowly took in the room around her. The room itself was mostly bare except for two high narrow Gothic arch windows and a single large oval mirror taking a quarter of the wall opposite of her. Rubbing her eyes, Gin stood from where she was placed leaning against the cold stone wall. Taking a quick mental check up to make sure that everything was in the places that they were supposed to be, shakily getting to her feet she took a few shaky steps towards the mirror. _"Is there a fog in this room or is my eyes still out of focus?" _Gin scrubbed at her eyes with her fist, hoping to clear whatever gunk was in her eyes.

Shaking her head one more time she was able to finally see the room without the slight haze obscuring her vision. _"Had that chair always been there? I feel like an idiot."_

Staying weary of the chair in case the idiot who kidnapped her from her brother and his friend's booby trapped the stupid thing. Taking one quick closer look around the room, this time even looking behind herself. Gin felt like smacking herself as she spotted another Gothic stone arch doorway not even a few steps away from where she woke up from. Snapping her wrist through her hair and taking out a bamboo seed, Gin concealed the seed between the sleeve of her school uniform and her tattooed wrist. Placing a tiny bit of her power into the seed to ready it in case she needed a quick defense, Gin lifted herself onto her toes and began to quickly and quietly make her way to the door. However, Gin was cut off from her escape before she even completed her fourth step.

Feeling the incoming foreign energy Gin dropped to the floor, spinning to where her back would hit the floor first before thrusting her wrist with the hidden seed up, parallel from her body. A very long bamboo pole like sword sprang from her wrist and towards the opponent that attacked her from behind. The man whom kidnapped her face twisted in absolute agony as the sword sliced through his stomach to at least two feet length of the sword prodding from his back. Gin gave a cry, not actually believing that she would kill her kidnapper before dropping the sword with wide eyes and crab walking backwards towards the door. Her hysterical crawling was halted by another body behind her quickly swiping her flaring body into his arms before bear hugging her, pinning her arms to her sides.

After about two minutes of breathing a little heavy to help calm herself down, Gin was able to gather her wits about her and take another look at the body that she had just skewered. The body was still there with her bamboo sword still sticking threw his stomach, his eyes were misty with death as still fresh blood and drool slowly dripped from his open mouth. Having more control, Gin glanced at the male still holding her in the near crushing bear hug only for her eyes to nearly bug out of her head. The same guy that she had just skewered not three minutes ago was holding onto her in a near death grip, that annoying smirk still present upon his face.** "WHAT THE HELL?"**

The male chuckled as he drank in her shocked face as he switched his view of her to his dead clone. "I must say that even though your memories are locked away in that weak human body that your soul inhibits, your wits are still up to par from what I remember three hundred years ago. I remember watching you hunt from the border of this accursed land of mine, how you decapitated that bird (yokai) with your rose sword as your brother watched from the shadow of the trees. It boiled my blood to see him looking at you as he hid with the look of amusement and disgust as you killed his dinner. It was at that time that I swore that I would have you and I almost did while you were still alive thanks to my sub ordinance, whom are now all dead. Yet my wait has now paid off as your brother hand delivered you to me before he and his miserable team of detectives die by my hands." The clone disappeared into mist which was then absorbed by the mystery man.

"My brother would never hate me. He loves me too much to leave me behind. He would never mock me either. He's always been there for me and I know for a fact that he loves me." Gin practically spat at the man.

The blond man nearly dropped her as his chest shook from his pent up mirth. "The brother you know now is not the brother that you grew up with over three hundred years ago. The deceiving, soft, supposedly caring brother that still abandons you even to this day is nothing like the cold blooded fox, Yoko Kurama that is what he was infamous years before. The human body in which your brother now inhabits is not his true body but he is like you, stealing a body of a fertile egg which has yet gained a soul. The easiest way to be reborn without completely losing your soul's imprint yet being cursed to live with a body separate of your original. Not many demons can do this yet you and your brother has done this far better than any other demon. And in that area I believe I should thank your brother before killing him."

Boiling in rage, Gin slammed her head back as fast as she dared, gasping softly as something soft and heard hit the back of her head. The arms around her waist loosened enough that she placed pressure on his thumbs, slipping through the gap she made. Gin ran across the small room towards the chair in hopes of having at least something between her and her assailant. Breathing heavy as adrenalin pumped through her veins helping her focus on his every move. _"This doesn't make sense. How did I make that sword and how did it get into my hair in the first place? I'm tired off all this crap going on but, it still feels so familiar like I have done this before in another time. But….When?"_

The blond male glared at her across the room, holding his bleeding nose stopping the blood flow that she had caused. "I know that foxes are clever creatures but I would never have pegged you to be a dirty fighter."

Searching her clothes Gin found no other seeds on her person that could help her. Sweating slightly she tried to buy time. "After being attacked as many times a day as I have been you learn to use what ever you can to get away from perverts. Besides it shouldn't take too long for my brother and his friends to make it up the rest of your tower. Then I will have the pleasure to watch you get your beating." She smirked at him, hoping that in baiting him she would get him to loose his focus.

The male fumed as his yokai healed the damage done by the female. Yet he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight the female made. "Your just a feisty as ever. I'm going to enjoy taming you."

Eyes widening in shock, Gin could only gasp as the male on the other side of the room disappeared. Sweeping the room she found the male as a fist tangled into her long ruby mane and forcefully pulled her onto a lap sitting on the chair she was hiding beside. A few tears blinded her sight as raw pain flowed through her head. She was so distracted by the pain that Gin couldn't feel the metal and leather collar until she heard a click and felt pressure on her neck. The hold on her hair fell away as her hands flew to her neck, grasping to collar looking for the buckle.

The boasting laugh startled her in her confusion, jumping back from the noise she found out the hard way that the collar was connected to a heavy chain. Coughing once as the leather jerked her neck, her hands flew around the collar hoping to find a crease or at least the buckle. His chuckle stopped her frantic search as he lovingly ran his hand through her thick red mane. "I'm sorry pet but that collar only opens if I allow it to. And since I have been waiting for you for so long I think I will keep the collar on until you can learn your place. Now be a good girl and sit still as we watch a little show."

A few more tears fell from her eyes and she followed the chain connecting her collar ending over the chair's arm. The chain laid taunt over the arm of the chair and continued down to the stone floor where a large metal plate welded the chain to the floor. "Don't worry love, soon I will make you a beautifully soft pillow to set by my chair so you have somewhere to sit while I do business."

Still in shock, Gin concentrated on the large mirror as the mirror began to glow and the face of her best friend appeared on its surface.

**(SCENE CHANGE)(SCENE CHANGE)(SCENE CHANGE)(SCENE CHANGE)**

Golden eyes glared as the remaining team bound down the last remaining corridor leading to the last tower. Ignoring the small hole still slightly bleeding from the first battle, Kurama ignored his wound, pushing himself harder in hopes of reaching his sister before anything too damaging happened to her. Without breaking stride, Kurama glanced at Yusuke when his powdered communicator went off. **"WE'RE A LITTLE BUSY RIGHT NOW BOTAN THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"**

_**(FYI a piece of ice flew by and sliced open his still healing internal stomach. I forgot to mention this sorry.)**_

"This is really important Yusuke, you need to hurry with getting that whistle."

"**YEAH WE'RE BEATING THE BOSS NEXT SO YOU CAN WAIT JUST A LITTLE WHILE LONGER."** Yusuke was panting lightly as he continued to lead the group down the hall.

"We may not have that long Yusuke. There's something going on with the bugs." Kurama could hear the smack of a wooden baseball bat landing on the side of some possessed ningen.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT'S GOING ON?" **

"At first the possessed humans were just creating mayhem, destroying things but now they seem to be concentrating on something now. I followed them to your school. I think they may be after a student but I'm not sure who yet."

Yusuke nearly stumbled when he heard the name of the school. **"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING AT MY SCHOOL? WHO COULD THEY BE….BOTAN THEY'RE AFTER KENKO GET TO HER FIRST PROTECT HER AS LONG AS YOU CAN I'll BEAT HIS ASS AS QUICK AS I CAN."**

Kurama reached back and grabbed Yusuke's arm as he began to slow down, staring at the screen of his communicator. "Come on Yusuke we don't have time to doodle when people's lives are on the line."

Snapping the communicator shut, Yusuke once again took the lead of the group. It didn't take too much longer for the group to reach the end of the hall ending up on the open ledge of the last roof leading to the last tower. The group stopped at the doorway to quickly catch their breaths before they attempted to run up the last stairway.

*Squish, squish.* The team snapped their attention to the doorway on the other side. Kurama felt his lip rise as he snarled at what emerged from the other side. Kurama was really starting to get pissed off with the saint beast as he watched more cannon fodder march out of the opposite door. _"We don't have time for this. That bastard could be doing anything with my sister and I am not at my top fighting proficiency because of that stupid mistake with that worthless rock trash. The only other person left on this team that hasn't fought yet is that detective. I can't believe that I am giving my sister's life into his hands but its more important that someone gets there sooner rather then later."_

Kurama began scanning the area, looking for any weaknesses or something that would allow Yusuke to reach the last saint beast quickly. His sharp green eyes spotted a small window high up on the tower that was just large enough to allow Yusuke's thin body to squeeze through. "Yusuke I have an idea."

Making sure that he had the whole group's attention, Kurama quickly laid out his plan to the rest of the team. "We have to do this quick. Those low level plant demons are useless but they do their job in keeping the enemy busy. Yusuke you have one shot to get up to that window and stopping their plan before anything worse happens."

Yusuke patted Kurama's shoulder. "Are you sure man? I mean, the dude has your sister."

Eyes sharpening Kurama pinned Yusuke with his icy emerald stare. "I am very well aware of the situation Yusuke, but as with my condition as it is at present and you whom has not used any of his strength I believe the answer is very clear. Though I am warning you now, if anything happens to my sister while you are up there fighting you will not like what I will do to you. Think about it."

Yusuke swallowed heavily as he shakily nodded his head in agreement. Yusuke wasn't an idiot as many people believed him to be, he knew that Kurama dumbed down the thinly veiled threat so that even someone like Yusuke; whom couldn't think of anything intelligent outside of a battle field, would understand that he wouldn't live to see the next morning. "R…r….right, lets hurry up and get this over with so we can all go home."

Smirking evilly, Kurama signaled for Kurabura to begin their charge. "And don't trip."

Kuwabara grumbled at the bottom of the human ladder. "Why me? Why is it always me?"

"Shut your whining and start running." Kurama snapped on top of Kuwabara's shoulders.

"I would listen to him if you value your limbs." Hiei smirked on top of Kurama's shoulders.

With a huff, Kuwabara took off from the safety of the door with Yusuke following behind. Panting with exhaustion, Kuwabara continued to grumble under his breath as the distance between his team and the nasty vegetable people quickly closed. "You've got one shot on this Yusuke so you better make this count."

"Hup, Hup, Hup." The three boys grunted as Yusuke stomped on their backs as if running up a ladder before shooting off Hiei's back.

The two demons landed gracefully on the ground still rushing under them. Kuwabara however, well, his nose will heal right? "Gah, this better have been worth it."

Yusuke pushed with most of his strength, holding back so as to not accidentally harm Hiei's back any and have him out for revenge for real this time. Yusuke gave a sigh of relief as his fingers grasped the edges of the stone window at least thirty feet high off the ground. Quickly climbing in the window Yusuke checked on his friends outside to make sure they landed alright.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Kuwabara as soon as this is all over you may have to see a plastic surgeon to fix that face of yours."

"Shut up Urameshi." Kuwabara jumped off the ground, shaking his fist at a still laughing Yusuke.

***CRACK***A piece of rock that was once connected to the stone window broke off violently and fell onto the surrounding plant men. "We do not have time for games get your ass moving NOW!"

Yusuke yelped, avoiding another whip strike from the enraged brother before jetting up the winding stone stairs. "Man Gin your brother is one scary mother fucker. But at least he cares about you a lot." Yusuke panted.

It took Yusuke a little over twenty minutes to make it to the top of the stair case. Slowing down the last few steps to catch his breath Yusuke squinted as the light of the room briefly blinded him from the dark stair case. When he rubbed the spots out of his eyes, Yusuke quickly swept the room. A stone chair turned around with a large oval glass with Keiko's face on the surface quickly drew his attention. A haunting melody of a flute twirled lazily from the chair that still was turned for Yusuke's view. "Did you and your friends enjoy my castle?"

"Are you kidding? The place is falling apart and the party games were so weak they broke apart so easy. You really need to fix this place up and find some new toys to replace the old ones."

The man tilted his head as if in digesting Yusuke's words. "You are completely correct detective, I do hope that you enjoy my new party game that I have just finished preparing for you and I have already attained a better toy then those four useless fools. You can never find decent minions anymore like you could in the old days." The man rotated the stone chair around to face Yusuke.

Gritting his teeth, Yusuke growled in pure anger. Sitting in the stone chair not twenty feet in front of him sat the cocky last saint beast. But what really pissed him off was the pretty fourteen year old red head forcibly held on his lap with a metal collar as he ran his other hand threw her long mane. Connecting with two bright emerald eyes, the girl began to cry as she opened her mouth yet nothing came past her lips. **"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?"**

The beast never ceased his petting. "Hmm? Oh you mean my pet? She's just being trained right now to not talk unless spoken to. Isn't that right pet?" His hand tugged lightly on the chain.

Beyond pissed off Yusuke pointed his gun on the cocky ass. "I've came here for two things. The girl and the whistle." His voice a deadly whisper.

"Oh! And what shall you do if I do neither?" The man taunted as he set Gin down on the floor next to the chair before standing.

Blue spirit energy gathered at the tip of his finger. "I'll fucken kill you."

**(END)(END)(END)(END)**

**Okay guys sorry for this being so late. And sorry for ending this chapter here but I thought this was a good ending point just like in the manga. The next chapter should start off with Keiko's prov, before jumping back to the final battle of Yusuke and the last saint beast. The next few chapters shouldn't take as long as this chapter has taken but they will still take some time as I am rewriting all of the chapters from everything I lost from my last two laptops. **

**Thank you guys for sticking with me with all that have happened and all the bad times and good that has passed. Everyone have a safe and good holiday as mine has already passed and was fun as hell. Until next time chaps. ~Gin~**


End file.
